You n' Me is Different
by UL-chan
Summary: CHAP TERAKHIR! CHAP 10.  akhirnya butuh waktu sebulan  atau setahun?  untuk menyelesaikannya.. yeaay! endingnya agak gaje.hehehe. gapapa kan? tapi yang pasti Kurapika dan Kuroro bertarung batin disini! Lets Read and Review please! XD
1. chapter 1 Perjuangan Kita dimulai

**Disclaimer: selamanya punya: Yoshihiro Togashi **_(kecuali ff ini.. punya aku.. XD)_

Okke deh semuanya… ini fanfic pertamaku…. XD pasti banyak kekurangannya deh.. aku harap minta petunjuk, saran, kritik, makanan(?), uang (?) apa z boleh.. XD

Jiaaahh… dari pada basa-basi lagi… nih kita mulai ceritanya..

Ehem..ehem..

You n' Me.. Very Different

Episode 1 (cielaahhh.. XDD kyk sinetron zz)

Di suatu pagi yang indah dan sepi, ada 4 orang Hunter yang berpetualang, mereka tidak lain dan tidak bukan ialah; Gon, Killua, Kurapika, dan Leorio. Mereka sudah bangun dan akan melanjutkan petualangan mereka lagi. Tapi kali ini mereka tidak punya tujuan.

"Hei, sebenarnya kita ini mau kemana? Hari ini kita berjalan tak tentu arah…! " Leorio membuka percakapan. Ia melirik Kurapika.

"Entahlah.. tapi coba kau Tanya mereka berdua..!" jawab Kurapika, ia pun menunjuk Gon dan Killua yang berjalan di depan.

Kiillua dan Gon pun menengok Leorio, Killua menatap sinis Leorio.

"Apa? " kata killua.,

"tidak usah sinis begitu..aku hanya mau tanya, sebenarnya kita ini mau kemana?" jawab Leorio.

Killua menjawab lagi., "Hm.. kemana ya?" ia berbalik kepada Gon. "Gon, sebenarnya kita ini tujuannya kemana?"

Gon hanya tersnyum simpul.. lalu dengan bangganya ia berkata..

"Kita tak punya Tujuan..!" Gon nyengir

"BODOH!" Killua menjitak Gon, "kalau aku tau seperti itu jawaban mu.. aku juga akan bisa menjawab pertanyaan Leorio tadi..!" Killua dengan kesalnya memarahi Gon.

"iya..iya maaf..! ." kta Gon meminta maaf pada Killua.

"e..em.. sudah..sudah.. bagaimana kalau begini? Mungkin ini sedikit gila, tapi.. maukah kita menangkap GENEI RYODAN lagi? "

Semuanya Melotot, sampai akhirnya Leorio berkata;

"enggak SALAH DENGER NIH?" *author sampe tutup telinga saking kencengnya*

"ish! Aku serius! Mau tidak?" Kurapika meyakinkan,

Killua dengan mulut terbelalak lalu ia berkata; "ah… aku oke..oke aja, ta..tapi kenapa juga kita harus menangkap mereka lagi ? bukankah kau sudah selesai persoalan mu dengan mereka?"

"Belum.. aku kan pernah bilang.. ini semua belum berakhir.." jawab Kurapika dengan suara yang sedikit gemetar, matanya mulai merah..

"Jadi..kau ingn membunuh mereka semua?" tanya Killua lagi,

"mungkin saja.. jika aku kehilangan kendali… lagi pula bukan itu alasan yang menunjukan aku ingin menangkap Genei Ryodan lagi.."

"Jadi…?"

"Aku hainya ingn memastikan Judgement Chain-ku pada pemimpin mereka belum terlepas.."

"ka..kalau terlepas bagaimana?" Tanya Gon cemas

"mungkin aku harus menancapkannya kembali.. atau… membunuhnya…."

"ta..tapi kenapa? Kenapa harus membunuhnya segala?"

"karna itu memang tujuan hidupku…"

"Kurapika.." kata Gon lagi.."Kalau kalian sama-sama balas dendam..kalian jugs yang sama-sama kehilangan!"

"benar apa yang dikatakan Gon, berpikirlah yang jernih Kurapika..!" Leorio menambahkan.

"tidak bisa!" tangkas Kurapika " lagian aneh klalau hanya ingan memastikan saja..tapi Laba-laba masih ada..dan aku harus membasminya.." Kurapika melanjutkan perkataannya lagi "aku…. Akan lepas kendali jika mereka sudah berada didepan mataku.. lagi.. aku tak bisa mengakhiri hawa nafsu membunuh ini…" Kurapika memegang keplanya seakan kepalanya mau pecah..

Mereka bertiga bingung, lalu Killua brkata;

"Ayo kita tangkap Genei Ryodan dan bunuh mereka semua…" killua menjawabnya dengan senyuman dingin yang mengerikan.

"a..apa? kau gila ya?" Leorio kaget atas jawaban Killua

Killua lalu tersenyum dan menjawab lagi " Orang yang sudah dikuasai hawa nafsu membunuh.. ia tak bisa lagi berfikir jernih sampai hawa nafsu-nya itu reda..lalu pada saat itu juga tubuhnyalah yang menguasai dirinya..bukan pikirannya..bagaikan kegelapan yang menguasai cahaya.. "

Hening..

Leorio pun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya,

"baik ayo kita tangkap Genei Ryodan itu.." ia menatap Gon

"oke..oke..aku ikut..tapi ada syaratnya.." Gon menatap Kurapika "Kurapika berjanjilah..! masalah ini tidak kau tanggung sendirian.! Jika ada masalah..katakan saja padaku..!'

Kurapika lalu membuang muka..mukanya bersemu merah dan ia brkata pelan "ya,.Gon"

"nah, sekarang kita pembagian tugas, Gon & Killua, mencari tau dimana Gen Ei Ryodan berada..

Dan aku, juga Kurapika bertugas mencari transportasi, konsumsi, dll. Ok?" lanjut Leorio

Semua mengangguk setuju "ya..kami setuju" jawab mereka,

Mereka berpencar, Awal dari penangkapan itu pun dimulai..

Gon & Killua mencari Informasi tentang letak dimana Gen Ei Ryodan berada dengan cepat & cekatan mereka dengan mudahnya mencari informasi, dan mereka sekarang sudah tau dimana Gen Ei Ryodan berada. Lalu Gon menghubungi Kurapika dengan handphone,

"halo..kurapika, km sudah tau dimana Gen Ei Ryodan berada.. mereka sedang di hotel Capitol City(ini Cuma ngarang lho!).."

"ok.. kalian dimana? Kami akan menyusul kesitu.."

"kami sedang di teras hotel Capitol City..ya, kan killua?" Gon menengok ke killua.

"baik. Terimakasih ya Gon.. kau telah membantuku lagi.., Kami akan segera kesitu.." kata Kurapika tulus.

"ah.. itu bukan masalah… kau kan temanku..jadi tak perlulah berterimakasih…" Gon tersipu-sipu malu,

{Tuut..tut…. (telpon terputus)}

"ah..payah..kenapa diputus? Aku kan belum selesai ngomong..oh ya Killua kenapa kau tak menjawab? " Gon melirik Killua tapi Killua tidak ada disitu.. Gon pun mnengok kanan-kiri-atas-bawah(lebee.. XD) .. tp yang ditemukan hanyalah secarik kertas yang berada di dekat kaki gon.

"apa ini?" Gon membaca surat tersebut "hah? KILLUA diculik..?" Gon kaget karena ada gambar laba-laba di surat itu, "gawat..oleh GEN EI RYODAN lagi! wah! Ini gawat!" ia sgera menghubungi kurapika lagi.

{..maaf nomer yang anda tuju sedang berada diluar area…}

"ah sial..! sinyalnya gak ada lg! parah! Parah! Parah! Ahh.. gawwwa.."

BRAAAK!

Rupanya Gon menabrak seseorang

"ah.. maaf.. aku…." Gon memegang dahinya yang baru saja terbentur dengan seseorang..

"sudahlah…tak apa-apa.. kau bisa berdiri? "orang itu pun mengulurkan tangannya,

"ah.. iya aku bisa.. maaf dan terimakasih.. tadi aku…" Gon melanjutkan perkataannya lagi..

"ssst!.." jarinya menyentuh bibir gon, "sudah.. aku sudah tau.. kau ini temannya Kurapika kan?" orang itu bertanya lagi,

"eh iya.." jawab Gon bingung,

"halo..kenalkan aku Neon. Neon Nostard maukah kita ngobrol-ngobrol di restoran itu?" Neon menunjuk ke Restoran Metropolitan Café (jiaahh.. mang ada ya? X33).

"ah..tapi..maaf…aku punya janji…" Jawab Gon menolak

"sudahlah tak perlu sungkan..! nah ayo!" kata Neon sambil memegang tangan Gon dengan kuat dan menariknya agar mengikutinya.

"hei..hei…. tapi..tapi aku punya janji….!" Sergah Gon lagi,

"ah.. pokoknya kau harus ikut denganku..!" paksa Neon.

Neon pun menarik Gon untuk ikut dengannya, mereka pun mengobrol tentang kejadian hari ini…di Metropolitan café.

**Sementara itu dtmpt Leorio & kurapika.**

" ahh! Sial! " Leorio marah-marah dalam mobil,

"? apa sih? Marah-marah terus dari tadi!" Kurapika sewot

"Hha..h…kurapika.. aku minta kesedianmu..." kata Leorio sambil memegang tangan Kurapika

"apa?" Tanya Kurapika

"kau selalu memberikan aku tenaga & dorongan untukku! Sehingga aku bisa menghadapi berbagai masalah!"

"? Apa sih?" Kurapika bingung

"kurapika… berkat tenaga & Doronganmu , aku sekarang menjadi seorang Hunter!" Leorio pun memegang kedua tangan Kurapika..ia sangat berharap.. (dag-dig-dug-der) XD

"? apa sh? Aku semakin tidak mengerti…"

"ayolaah kurapika! Masa kau tidak mengerti? Dengan tenagamu & doronganmu…..aku…"

"….., CUKUP! "kata Kurapika, ia keluar dari mobil

"bagus kurapika! Dengan TENAGAMU & DORONGANMU, kita akan mencapai SPBU!" Kata Leorio senang,

"SIAAAAAALLLLLL KAU LEORIOOOOOO…! " Kata Kurapika yang kesal karena ternyata ia harus mendorong mobil mogok. Ckckck… *author kabur kocar-kacir takut kena marah kurapika juga.. XDD.*

Note:

Naahhhh….. bersambung sampe sini dulu yya.. XD

Mau mikir kelanjutannya apa lagi…:D

Oh ia.. dtunggu reviewnya..

Dan..

TERIMAKASIH….. =DD dah mau baca Fanfic gaje nie.. hhahay.. *digebokin warga(?)*


	2. chapter 2 Jantungku ini

You n' Me is Different

Konnichiwa~moo… ^o^

Akhirnya bisa kuedit jugaa…. ^-^

Pasti banyak bisa ngira-ngira fanfic ini..hahahay…, iyalah ini kan fanfic pertamaku di fb..jadi udah agak-agak pasaran.. =='' . tapi-nya lagi nih… fanfic nie gak pernah beres… cape aku mikirnya..hoho..

terus nih... maaf ya.. law baca fanfic nie katanya suka bikin pusing..cz alurnya acak-acak-kan

Gomenne.."W" aku masih pemula n ancur bgt ceritanya.. trus kyk.a gk bsa diperbaiki deh.. *dilempar jepit swallow

law gtu.. saya mau memberi anda peringatan:

- MINUM AIR PUTIH TERLEBIH DAHULU SEBELUM MEMBACA FANFIC INI..

- MAKAN OBAT PANADOL DULU..

- SIAPKAN UUD 1945 AGAR ANDA DILINDUNGI OLEH NEGARA(?).. *jiaahh mang mau diapain?

*makin ngawur*

Yo! Chapter 2 dah update.. meskipun dah pasaran n musingin..nikmati za yokk..

* * *

Kurapika & Leorio masih di SPBU, karna mobil mreka mogok.., dan saat mobilnya telah selesai diperbaiki..Leorio berkata;

"Hebat kau Kurapika..! Dengan Tenagamu & Doronganmu mobil ini….."

"Stop.. aku tdk mau mendengarnya lg..!" kata Kurapika marah

"ahahaha..kau marah ya.. peace..!"

"ah! Sudahlah..! aku tidak mau membahasnya! Leorio sekarang dengar.. aku yg menyetir, jadi jika mogok lagi..kamulah yang harus mendorongnya..!" kata Kurapika napsu

"iya..iya…!" jawab Leorio

"Kurapika?"

Kurapika menengok,

"ya? Siapa itu?" Kata Kurapika menyipitkan matanya. Silau.. Ia tak bisa melihat jelas.

"hai..Kurapika.. masih ingat aku?"

"ah..kamu..yang waktu itu…." Kata Leorio kata leorio mengacungkan jarinya.

"Senritsu..! hai..! apa kabar! Lama tak jumpa..!" jerit Kurapika, sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"hahaha…kau masih ingat ya? ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu? Ah..suara detak jantung ini.. kau mau menangkap Genei Ryodan lagi ya?" kata Senritsu beruntun

Kurapika hanya tersenyum. " kau makin hebat Senritsu.. detak jantungku saja kau masih ingat" senyum Kurapika.

"terimakasih Kurapika, kalian mau kemana? Boleh aku ikut? Mungkin aku bisa bantu" seru Senritsu.

Senritsu pun ikut ke Mobil Leorio, ia bercakap-cakap dengan Kurapika yang menyetir *emang bisa ya?.

"bodoh sekali… kenapa Nona Neon kabur ke tempat seperti ini?" Tanya Kurapika pada Senritsu

"karena ia mau menangkap pimpinan Genei Ryodan" jawab Senritsu sambil tersnyum

Kurapika tancap gas..matanya merah..

"he..hei Kurapika! Hati-hati..! , sudah biar aku saja yang menyetir..! " kata Leorio, ia cemas..karena mata Kurapika sudah berwarna merah..Kurapika tak bisa lagi berfikir jernih.

Mereka pun bertukar tempat, lalu Kurapika melanjutkan perkataan tadi.. kali ini ia sudah tenang.

"Apa maksudmu Senritsu? Nona Neon kesini bukan untuk menjemputku kan?" Tanya Kurapika tak sabar,

"sepertinya itu salah satu alasan dia kemari.. tapi alasan terpentingnya ialah.. Nennya tercuri oleh pimpinan Genei Ryodan, kau tau kan Kurapika? Ramalan tepat sang Nona Neon..,telah jatuh ke orang yang salah.." Senritsu melanjutkan perkataannya lagi "Lalu, kekuatan yang sekarang Nona Neon punya ialah ramal-meramal hal tentang masa lalu dan masa sekarang.., dan ia pun tau kau disini Kurapika.."

Kurapika tercengang.. saat ia mau bertanya lagi, tapi didahului oleh Senritsu,

"apa kau tau apa rencana dia sekarg?" Tanya Senritsu

Kurapika menggeleng, ia tak tau..

"membunuh Pimpinan Genei Ryodan dan mengambil sesuatu darinya.." jawab Senritsu tenang

Kurapika melotot..hampr matanya menjadi merah lagi, tapi ia menahannya "mengambil apa?" Tanya Kurapika yg hampir kehilangan kendalinya.

"buku..sebuah buku yang aneh, yang berisi teknik-teknik yang ia curi mungkin" jawab Senritsu lagi

"teknik yang kuroro curi?" Tanya Kurapika bingung

"begini rupanya kau tidak tau ya Kurapika, Kuroro yg mempunyai nen untuk mencuri kemampuan seseorang lalu menyegelnya di buku-itu dan mempergunakannya sebagai kekuatannya"

"oke..kita sampai Kurapika, di Capitol City" kata Leorio yg mngagetkan Kurapika .

"ya..akan ku telpon Gon" kata Kurapika gemetar

{…..tuut..tutt….klik}

"yo..! Gon dsini"

"kau dimana Gon?, kami sudah smpai.."

"tunggu aku kesitu..oh ya.. ada yg ingin brtmu dengan mu kurapika.."

{tuutt….tuuutttt…..tuuuttt….(terputus)}

"ada yang kesini.." kata Senritsu,

"ah..itu Gon" jawab Kurapika enteng.

"suaranya …sepertinya ada dua orang" kata Senritsu cemas

"tentu saja..itu kan bersama Killua" kata Kurapika menenangkan senritsu.

"tidakk..suara berjalan ini…seperti perempuan….!" Kali ini Senritsu teriak.

"KURAPIKA!" Sesesok gadis berambut pink ygan terurai meneriaki Kurapika.

Kurapika menegok, yang dilihatnya ialah Gon dan Killua-bukan, bukan… itu bukan killua.. rambutnya killua tidak panjang dan tidak berambut pink .*iyalah!* .itu…..Neon..!

Neon brjalan dengan cepat menghampiri Kurapika lalu..

_PLAAKKK..!_

Kurapika mengusap bibirnya yang bedarah.,. mukanya pucat.,.pipinya merah,..ia baru saja pertama kali ditampar oleh seorang gadis..

Dan Gadis itu..

Neon Nostard.

Kurapika mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah, ia tak menyangka akan ditampar oleh seorang gadis.

"KURAPIKA!" kata Neon teriak, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kepadaku kalau kamu mau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu..! Kenapa Kurapika? Jawab!" kata Neon beruntun, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan aku Nona,….." Jawab Kurapika santai,

"Jangan panggil aku nona…! Panggil aku Neon saja!" kata Neon yang mulai hampir menangis.

Kurapika melihat Neon iba, ia membuang wajahnya,

"Nona sebaiknya Nona pulang saja!" kata Kurapika membalikan badannya.

Neon yang tadi hampir menangis, mulai menampakan kemarannya lagi,.

"AAPA? JADI UNTUK APA AKU KESINI?" kata Neon marah, ia bersiap menampar Kurapika lagi,

Leorio menahan tangan Neon, lalu Leorio berkata;

"sudah! Jangan bertengkar lagi..! Hei Kurapika! jelaskan sesuatu padanya..!"

"Tidak Usah..!" kata Kurapika cepat, "dia sudah bisa meramalku, apa yg kupikirkan, apa yg kulakukan sekarang, dia bisa meramalnya..! jadi untuk apa aku menjelaskannya..!" kata Kurapika marah juga.

"Kau menganggapku apa hah?" Kata Neon gemetar..amarahnya hampir meledak

"KAU MENGANGGAPKU APA ?" Aku ini Manusia..! aku punya perasaan! Aku punya hak untuk dihargai…! Jadi kau menganggapku apa?" Kata Neon berteriak, ia mulai menangis.

"Kurapika!" kata Leorio tak sabar., ia masih mencengram kuat tangan Neon yang meronta.

"Kau mau tau aku menganggapmu apa Kurapika?" kata Neon melanjutkan, "aku menganggapmu sebagai TEMAN..! " Kata Neon menangis, "Aku menganggapmu sebagai teman yang berharga..! saat meramal masa lalumu..aku merasa kau kesepian! Kau sama denganku..kita sama-sama kesepian!" kata Neon lemas, ia tak meronta lagi..sehingga Leorio melepaskan cengkramannya.

Kurapika yg tadinya marah..ia mulai merasa sedih terhadap Neon, matanya jelas menunjukan ia menunggu kata-kata apa lagi yang akan keluar dari mulut Neon.

"Apakah Kamu tau..aku sejak kecil sudah mengenal apa itu kesepian…? Aku ditingal di rumah dengan kekayaan berlimpah..tapi tak teman! Bahkan aku tak tau ibuku sendiri! Ayah hanya memanfaatkan aku saja! tapi, saat melihatmu(masa lalumu) aku lihat kau begitu gigih melewati lubang yg hitam itu(kesepian)…,.. dan berhasil keluar dari kesepian..hatiku tergerak..aku berpikiran aku sama denganmu…aku juga bisa sepertimu..aku juga bisa keluar dari kesepian ini..tapi ya..kuakui..kita berbeda.. kau menanggung beban yang berat..sedangkan aku tidak..tapi kita punya 1 beban yg sama..yaitu kesepian..aku merasa kita bisa berteman, tapi sekarang aku melihatmu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri..aku mengutarakan apa yg selama ini ingin kukatakan kepadamu Kurapika..dan kau tau apa jawaban yang kulihat padamu?" kata Neon sedih.

Hening… semuanya Diam, Gon, Leorio maupun Senritsu tidak berani ikut campur

"KAU BEGITU JAUUUUHH..! Aku tak mungkin bisa berteman denganmu!" Kali ini Neon benar-benar menangis, ia membalikkan badan dan berlari meninggalkan Kurapika dkk.

Senritsu berlari mengejarnya dan berkata;

"Nona..tunggu .. ! ayo kita pulang Nona..tuan besar sudah mencemaskan anda.."

Neon tak menjawab..ia malah semakin cepat berlari meninggalkan Senritsu yg berada jauh dibelakangnya.

Gon menepuk bahu Kurapika yang bengong, ia berkata dan berbisik pada telinga Kurapika;

"_Kejarlah dia..dan ungkapkan apa yg berada di hatimu Kurapika! Aku, Leorio, Killua akan membantumu sampai akhir._.!" ia mendorong Kurapika.

Kurapika menatap lekat Gon, lalu Gon mengacungkan jempolnya seakan berkata "_Ayo kejar dia..!"_

Kurapika mengejar Neon, ia mengcengkram tangan Neon untuk berhenti, lalu berkata padanya;

"aku tidak mengatakan anda begitu jauh, tapi maafkan aku nona..bila aku lancang.." Kurapika merangkul pundak Neon dan berkata lagi "Maafkan aku Nona.. maafkan saya karena saya begitu menutup diri sehingga anda mnganggap saya begitu jauh..tapi walaupun itu benar..ada sebuah Jembatan kecil tapi jasanya luar biasa sekali Nona…Jembatan itu ialah PERSAHABATAN" kata Kurapika tersenyum. *awawaw*

Neon mendengarkannya dengan senyum yang mengambang lalu ia merangkul pundak Kurapika juga (mereka berhadapan lho..!)

" ..Terimakasih..terimakasih..telah memahami perasaanku…"

Mereka berdua menangis terharu.

Gon, Leorio, & Senritsu hanya tersenyum. Lalu Gon begumam pelan..:

"_bagus Kurapika..kau melakukannya sesuai dengan keinginanmu..dan yg plg pnting ialah kau tak mengecewakanku_.." kata Gon tersenyum.

"Sudah..sudah…" Leorio memisahkan Kurapika dan Neon.

"jangan bikin cerita sedih…." Kata Leorio mengusap air mata di sela-sela matanya.

"ih.. siapa juga yang bikin cerita sedih.." Neon mencibir, ia melempar senyum termanisnya pada Kurapika. Kurapika membalasnya. Lalu ia melirik Gon dan berkata;

"Killua mana Gon? Jangan-jangan dia…"

"Killua diculik…" jawab Gon lesu. " …oleh Genei Ryodan lg…"

"kapan? Kuq bisa?" Kurapika kaget, tak disangka Killua disandra.

"mungkin saat aku lengah.." kata Gon cemberut "saat ku telfon kalian"

"ini gawat.. tidak sesuai dengn perkiraanku, kita ubah rencana sebelumnya. Kita selamatkan Killua" kata Kurapika berpikir.

"eeh? Tunggu dulu..! bagaimana dengan Pimpinannya? Apa kita jadi menangkapnya?" kata Neon kaget.

"tentu saja sesudah menyelamatkan Killua," jawab Kurapika singkat.

"ta..tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak menyelesaikan tujuanmu dulu?" Neon tak mengerti.

"karena mereka semua ini.." Kurapika memperlihatkan Expresi senangnya, "teman pertamaku dan mereka merimaku apa adanya…" Kurapika tersenyum semaaaaanniiiiissss mungkin.. *gula kali* :pp

"ka..kalau begitu… aku tak dianggap? " kata Neon sedih.

"ya… kira-kira.. begitulah….. kau kan berbeda dengan mereka.." kata Kurapika pelan. "Kau… kan teman sejenisku… iakan..?" ^_^ sekarang Kurapika yang mengeluarkan senyuman termanisnya pada Neon.

"eh… iya..iya…" kata Neon mengalihkan wajahnya… wajahnya bersemu merah muda.

"Nah ayo kita jemput Killua, Gon" kata Kurapika melirik Gon.

"tentu saja..!" kata Gon berlari mendahului Kurapika yang berada di belakangnya. Mereka berdua lari-larian menuju Hotel Capitol city, dan kemudian disusul oleh Senritsu.

Leorio yang mau menyusul Senritsu, tiba-tiba terhenti langkahnya, ia melirik Neon.

"kau tidak ikut?" Leorio membuyarkan lamunan Neon.

"a..aku ikut..!" kata Neon kaget "tentu saja aku ikut..! kenapa?" kata Neon yang belum puas dengan perkataanya tadi.

"sebaiknya kamu disini saja! Didalam itu berbahaya tau.! Kau bisa merepotkan kami..!"

"enak saja..! lagi pula aku punya jurus bela diri kuq..! ya.. meskipun tidak bnyak.."

"makanya..! sudah kubilang sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut..! kau akan merepotkan kami.!"

"aku tidak akan merepotkan mu..! week =P, lagi pula kau kan baru bisa Ten, kamu belum bisa menguasai Nen..!" kata Neon mencibir.

"apa…? Bagaimana kau bisa tau? " kata Leorio terkejut.

"kaa~~~lian…. Aku duluan ya..!" Senritsu teriak di dekat lift.

"tunggu aku..! " Neon berlari secepat-cepatnya.

"aa… ! kalian meninggalkanku..!" sekarang Leorio yg berlari terbirit-birit mengejar Neon.

Leorio dan Neon sampai di lift. (untung pintu Liftnya tdk langsung menutup).

"hosh…hosh…hosh….larimu hebat juga…" kata Neon ngos-ngosan.

"kau terlalu meremehkanku sih… hosh…aku ini juga hebat, aku ini hunter tau.!" Kata Leorio menjawab sambil ngos-ngosan. #bangga mode:on

"kalian berdua..sudah hentikan bertengkarnya!, ada yang mau naik Lift ini, bersiap-siaplah!" Senritsu langsung menyiapkan serulingnya.

"Paling-paling, Kurapika dan Gon yang menunggu kita" kata Leorio asal nebak.

"tidak..aku merasa memang ada yang mau meyerang kita..orang itu…." Neon kehabisan kata-katanya. Tiba-tiba ia pingsan.

"hei..hei.. kau tidak apa-apa?" Leorio mengoyang-goyangkan badan Neon yang pingsan.

"ia terkena Nen, tentu saja ia belum bisa belum bisa menggunakan Ten." Kata Senritsu yang Cemas juga. "kau merasakan aura yang hebat ini?" Senritsu sekarang benar-benar cemas.

"tentu, aku sedang menggunakan Ten, jadi aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Leorio yang sama cemasnya.

Pintu Lift terbuka, Lalu ada yang masuk dan dengan cepatnya dan langsung memukul belakang leher Senritsu dan Leorio. Mereka berdua pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

"zetsu-mu bagus! Mereka bahkan tidak merasakannya.." Shanarlk mengacungkan jempolnya pada Machi. "aku harus segera mnyelipkan antenaku pada mereka..minggirlah..!"

"cih.. mereka meremahkan kita.." kata Machi, "kita bahkan membiarkan lolos si pengguna rantai dan temannya yg jabrik itu." Machi menggurutu.

"tenang saja.. kita akan membalas mereka.. " Shanalrk bernyanyi riang.

Leorio, Senritsu dan Neon bangun. Mereka bukannya sadarkan diri..tapi mereka sedang dikendalikan Shanalrk.

"saatnya beraksi.~~ aku sembunyi ya..:DD " kata Shanalrk melambaikan tangannya pada Machi. "eits…oh ia.. Machi-san tolong antarkan Mereka ya! setelah itu, tenang saja biar aku yg beraksi.. ya..? ya..?" kata Shanalrk beruntun.

"ia..ia…dasar kau.. merepotkan ku saja-" Machi mengantarkan Leorio dkk, menuju lantai 2, dmana si pengguna rantai dan teman-nya (Gon) sedang menunggu mereka.

Machi yg sedang berada di Lift bersama Leorio dkk. Yang telah dikendalikan oleh Shanalrk,.

Sementara itu di lantai 2 sendiri, Gon dan Kurapika resah menunggu Leorio, Senritsu, dan Neon.

"mereka lama sekali" Gon membuka percakapan, "Kurapika, kita tunggu di depan Lift saja deh!"

"iya…ayo kita kesana" Kurapika dan Gon berjalan mendekati Lift.

"apa kau dengar suara krasak-krusuk itu?" Gon bertanya lagi.

"apa? Maaf? Aku tak mendengarnya?" Kurapika menjawab bingung

"apa kau dengar suara krasak-krusuk itu?" Gon bertanya dengan suara yang keras.

"tidak, aku tak mendengar apapun, instingmu masih bagus ya Gon?" Kurapika memuji Gon dan mengalihkan pembicaraaan mereka.

"aku merasa ada yang aneh.., masa tak terdengar sih?" kali ini Gon bertanya lagi.

"mungkin yang grabak-grubug itu Leorio" Kurapika menjawab asal,

"hm… bisa jadi.. dia kan agak kampungan, wajar belum terbiasa dengan Lift, hahaha" Gon menghibur dirinya sendiri dan Kurapika. Kurapika tak membalas candanya itu, dahinya berkerut,

"Gon, sekarang aku merasakannya…," Kata Kurapika deg-degan,

"iya..," Gon menjawab deg-degan juga ,Pintu Lift pun terbuka, Kurapika dan Gon langsung melompat mundur.

Machi mengendalikan Leorio, Senritsu dan Neon (sambil mengendalikan dengan benangnya, jd seakan-akan machi lah yang mngendalikan mereka) langsung meyerang Gon dan Kurapika.

"AWAASSS!"

* * *

Yoo! Akhirnya beres…hohoho.. tapi ini belum tamat lho! *masih panjang bo!*

Nah silahkan reviewnya… ^^ *ngareppp bgt*

jangan lupa kritikannya! hahhay..

*ditimpuk ma maling(?)


	3. chapter 3 awas kau kak killua!

Chapter 3 dah Update!

Hahaha.. ini dia yang paling susah buatku.. karena Killua belum tampil.. so Chapter 3 nie banyaknya Killua tampil *senengnya~~*

Ya.. daripada makin lama-makin-gaje-n-ngawur

Mending langsung baca z dah.. Jangan Lupa reviewnya ya! *masih za maksa..==''

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat Killua, ia terbangun. Killua membuka matanya pelan-pelan.. ia tidak bersama Gon, pikirnya. Ada sesuatu yang menganjal disitu..ada Raksasa yang mempunyai jari tangan yg membuka (Franklin), ada cewek cantik berkaca mata..kayaknya pernah liat deh..pikir Killua, oh ia..dia kan gadis yang pernah adu panco dengan Gon (Sizuku), Killua sudah agak sadar sekarang.

"kakak?" seorang gadis perempuan cilik memanggilnya lembut

Killua menoleh, gadis cilik itu..

"Kalluto?" Killua mengerutkan dahinya dan mengucek matanya.

"hai kakak! Apa kabar?" kata Kalluto tersenyum manis.

"apa yang kaulakukan disini? Apa yg terjadi denganku? Hei.. mana teman-temanku?" Tanya Killua bertubi-tubi.

"aku tidak akan menjawabmu..^^, sebelum kakak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi..^^" Kalluto menjawab.

"jangan main-main," Killua membuka besi yang mengikatnya,

"ku katakan sekali lagi, apa yg kamu lakukan disini? Mana teman-temanku?" Killua tak sabar,

"aku juga tak akan menjawabnya, kak.. " Kalluto memandangnya serius.

"kamu! Beraninya!" Killua hendak memukul Kalluto, tapi Kalluto menangkisnya.*wuihh hebat* Killua tak habis pikir, ia langsung memukul Kalluto dengan tangan yang satu lagi. Kalluto mental, ia diselamatkan Shizuku.

"kau tak apa-apa Kalluto-chan?" Shizuku menolongnya. Kalluto bangun, dan ia berkata manis;

"aku tak apa-apa! Tenang saja Kak Shizuku! Satu lagi, jangan ikut campur ya…^^" Kalluto bangun, ia menghampiri Killua lagi.

Killua melihat tingkah mereka, yang jadi perhatiannya ialah gadis berkaca-mata itu, ia ingat gadis itu yg adu panco dengan Gon 2 tahun yang lalu, dan gadis itu juga….adalah anggota komplotan GENEI RYODAN!

"kau… ternyata kamu bergabung dengan mereka? Kamu menghianati Keluarga ZOLDYECK!" Killua marah besar sekarang, Kalluto yang mendengar itu pun tak tinggal diam,ia membalas perkataan kakaknya. "yang mengkhianati keluarga zoldyeck itu KAKAK!" Kalluto membalasnya, "keluarga Zoldyeck ialah keluarga pembunuh bayaran yang terkenal! Keluarga assassin! Lagi pula, PEMBUNUH ITU TIDAK MEMPUNYAI TEMAN!" Kalluto mengeluarkan emosinya sekarang.

"KALLUTO!" Killua sudah mencapai tingkat emosinya sekarang, ia berniat membunuh Kalluto. Kalluto juga sama, ia berniat membunuh kakaknya. Killua Zeoldyeck. *keluarga Zeoldyeck sih.. apa-apa main bunuh zza.. * #plaaakk! Author ditendang ke mars

Killua dan Kalluto yang sama-sama dikuasai hawa nafsu membunuh mereka , saat sedang suasana memanas,, Killua masih bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Sudah..kita akhiri saja.." kata Killua membalikan badan.

"apa maksudmu? " Kalluto metapnya sinis. Killua melirik Kalluto dan berkata lagi;

"Kalluto, kenapa kau ikut dengan Genei Ryodan? Ibu pasti marah besar padaku.." kata Killua menghela nafas. Kalluto tersenyum tajam, ia mengeluarkan kipasnya,

"aku masuk Genei Ryodan karena aku mau menjemput kakak pulang ke Keluarga Zoldyeck..". kata Kalluto. "seandainya kakak tak mau kembali.. terpaksa aku ambil jalan pintas.." kalluto membuka kipasnya sekarang, ia siap menyerang. Killua menatapnya tajam, ia kaget atas perkataan Kalluto.

"adikku yang manis..kamu pasti terkena pengaruh Ibu dan ilumi ya? Pikiranmu kacau sekarang, cepat pulang dan urus Mike sana!" Killua berjalan menuju pintu keluar di ruangan itu.

Sizuku menghadang Killua yang mau keluar sekarang, ia hendak memukul Killua dengan Deme-chan. Tapi Killua menghilang sebelum terhisap oleh Deme-chan..lalu Shizuku ambruk. Franklin melihat itu langsung menhampiri Shizuku dan memeriksa keadaannya, Killua diam membeku di depan Franklin yang menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Shizuku.

"Shizuku..bangun..apa kau mati?" ia menatap Killua penuh amarah, "kau…membunuh Shizuku.. kau akan rasakan akibatnya.." Franklin bersiap menembak Killua dengan aura-ballsnya, lalu tiba-tiba Franklin dikerubungi kertas dan dia rubuh.

"kakak, kali ini tidak akan ada yang menghentikan kita lagi.." Kalluto menutup kipasnya. Killua menetapnya dingin.

"kakak, sebenarnya kakak ingin membunuh aku kan?"

Killua menghampirinya dengan tatapan dingin nan sinis. *aw.. meskipun begitu..killua tetep kerenkan?* XDDD

"ayoollaahh.. kalau kakak ingin membunuhku, bunuh aku saja..bukannya kakak suka pertarungan 1 lawan 1?" Kalluto mencibir.

Killua kini berjalan agak cepat menghampiri Kalluto.

"oh ia..kakak bukan orang yang pengecut kan?"

Kali ini Killua berlari, dengan cepat ia mencekik Kalluto,

"_diamm.." _Killua mencekik Kalluto dengan keras. "_jangan bicara lagi._." lanjutnya.

Kalluto malah tersenyum manis, ia berkata; "kalau kakak berani membunuhku..ayo cekik aku lebih keras lagi.."

KJillua terpancing kata-kata Kalluto, ia semakin keras mencekik Kalluto. "_MATI KAU._." bisiknya.

"Bagus.." Kalluto malah tersenyum lebih lebar, "ayoo buat aku mati.." serigainya menyeramkan.

Entah apa yang terlintas di pikiran Killua yang gelap itu. Tiba-tiba ia bisa berfikir jernih. Dilepaskan Kalluto dari cekikannya perlahan-lahan. Kalluto malah mencibirnya lebih pedas lagi;

"tak kusangka ternyata kakakku seorang yang pengecut! Cih! Kalau ayah tau betapa payahnya kau, pasti ia akan menangis!..kha..haha apanya yang penerus Keluarga Zeoldyeck? Gara-gara teman-temanmu yang bodoh itu..mereka telah meracuni pikiran kakak! Ia kan?"

Kalluto menyodorkan tangannya ke hadapan muka Killua.

"Kak, ayo kita kembali ke keluarga Zeoldyeck" sambung Kalluto dengan harap Killua menyambut uluran tangannya itu.

Killua tanpa pikir panjang menyambut tangan mungil itu. Kalluto tersenyum lebar. Saat menunggu kata-kata dari mulut Killua untuk bilang "ya", ternyata ini diluar perkiraan Kalluto. Killua menarik tangan Kalluto ke pelukannya. Dia memeluk Kalluto erat. *kenapa ga author z sih yg dipeluk?* #digaplok ma Killua FC

"aku tak akan terpengaruh" Killua membuka percakapan. Kalluto meronta, tapi tak bisa. Pelukan kakaknya itu begitu kuat,

"lepaskan aku! Kau pikIr gara-gara ini aku akan mengalah dan melemah? Tak akan pernah!" Kalluto meronta kembali dengan harap ia bisa menggapai kipasnya yang jatuh.

"mana mungkin aku membunuhmu Kalluto?" Killua berkata lembut di telinga Kalluto, hal ini membuat muka Kalluto merah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, tapi ia masih ingin bicara;

"apa kau takut hah? Kau takut berhadapan denganku? Apa kau takut pada ayah gara-gara aku ma.." kata-kata Kalluto terputus, Killua malah memeluknya semakin erat.

"aku tak mau membunuhmu.." ulang Killua "kenapa? Ya.. karna kau adikku Kalluto..",

Kali ini Kalluto gemetar mendengar kata-kata itu. Jantungnya bedegup lebih kencang, mukanya merah, ia tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Killua mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

"ahh.. tanpa bertarung pun aku tau siapa yang akan menang.."

Kalluto mencermati kata-kata Killua itu 'apa maksudnya?' pikir Kalluto di dalam hati. 'Sial, aku tak bisa berfikir jernih..' kalluto bicara di dalam hati. Ia terlalu sibuk menyembunyikan detakan jantungnya yang semakin kencang.

"aku ulangi lagi..aku bisa menang tanpa bertarung denganmu kalluto.." Killua makin sering senyum-manis pada kalluto *author: kenapa gak ke aku z sih killua?* *author ditabrak mobil killua FC*.

Kalluto tak tahan lagi.." a..apa?". Killua yang menerima respon Kalluto nyengir..

"ehhh.. gak percaya.. ini buktinya.. _kamu meleleh di pelukanku.._XPP". Kalluto yang semakin malu dan merasa dipermainkan Killua, ia marah.. tangannya sudah siap untuk menampar kakaknya.

"eitss..!" Killua dengan mudahnya menangkap tangan mungil adiknya itu. Seperti tadi..ia memegang eratt…tangan Kalluto..*so..sweeet!*

"jangan kira aku lemah kalluto.." kata Killua dengan senyuman termanisnya..*author jantungan*

Killua membuat kalluto salting *hyaa..jangankan kalluto..authornya z dah klepek-klepek nyeritainnya..*XD

Killua membisikan sesuatu ke telinga kalluto:

_SAPI..SAPI APA YANG ITEM?_

Audience: SAPIDOL! XDXDXD

Audience: jiaahh! Makin ngawur z nih fanfic! Awas kalu gak dilanjutin..-

Author: hyaa! (maksudnya "iya")!

* * *

Killua membisikan sesuatu di telinga Kalluto:

"kalluto..aku tak mungkin membunuhmu..seperti yang kau ketahui..kau kan adikku..^^, aku gak takut tuh ma ayah..apa lagi ma ibu..wekk.. :P . tapi yang paling penting ialah..nyawa itu harus dihargai lho.. setiap orang kan mempertahankan hidupnya. Tidak bisalah kita jadi shinigami terus..?" Killua menepuk-nepuk kepala kalluto. Dan segera berjalan keluar ruangan yang tegang itu.

"kak..kakak…." Kalluto mencoba mencegat Killua lagi..

"hm..apa?" Killua membalikan badannya. "mau bilang I LOVE U? sama aku?" kata Killua narsis,

"HIIIIHHHH! GE-ER! Siapa juga yang mau bilang begitu!" Kalluto bersemu merah lagi,

"mppuuhh.. bohong.. " Killua menahan tawanya "Kalluto..kau itu laki-laki..masa suka ma laki-laki juga?"

Bagaikan ada genteng bocor di siang bolong..(?)

Bagaikan ada cengek dalam tahu..(?)

Bagaikan ada gunting dalam lipatan..(?)

Bagaikan ada jarum dalam sofa..(?)

"KOQ KAKAK BISA TAU SIHH?" Kalluto histeris. "jangan-jangan kakak pernah ngintip aku pas buang air kecil ya?" Kalluto strees. *author dipacung ma kalluto*

"bahkan lebih parah..xixixi.." Kalluto mengeluarkan tampang kucingnya sekarang.

"a..a… kakak pernah ngintip aku lagi mandi?" Kalluto beneran strees sekarang. *author bakal dimutilasi ma Kalluto*

"hih! GE-ER! Siapa sudi ngintip kamu gak mandi! Gak bergairah!" Killua sedikit mencibir Kalluto, "lebih parah dari itu kalluto!" X333

Kalluto makin salah tingkah. "DASAR KAKAK MANIAK!" Kalluto sekarang teriak-teriak kayak orang gila. *author gak bisa diapa-apain lagi ma kalluto..hoho*

"hih! Jaga tuh mulut! Enak za aku maniak!," Killua tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya lagi sekarang. "kamu ini.. kecil-kecil pikunnya luar-biasa.." Killua terlihat senang sekali. "kita ini waktu kecil pernah MANDI BARENG kan?" XDD

Kalluto berdiam bagai patung. Bagaimana-tidak! Gendernya sudah terkuak jelas..dan tersebar luas dalam fanfic ini..hahaha… kalluto rasakan! *author puas sekali*

* * *

Beress! *sambil ketawa ngakak sendiri ngebayangin expressi Kalluto yang stress*, haahh.. kuq kayaknya makin sini makin gak nymbung ya ma judulnya.. tapi YA..SUDAHLAH..=="

Silahkan reviewnya.. ^^


	4. chapter 4 Keraguan

Chapter 4..~~~! *bingung judulnya appa… ==''*

Horee! Setelah melewati berbagai tugas di sekolah, akhirnya chapter 4 update juga.. o

mana harus ikut pemantapan lagi..=="..emang susah kalau sudah kelas 3 smp ya? T.T.. udah ceritanya gaje..lebay..bla-bla-bla..

mohon maaf ya minna.. w

okkelah..dari pada nyeritain hidupku..mending baca kelanjutannya..

* * *

"hoi..! kamu gak apa-apa kan Kalluto..?" Killua menguncang-guncangkan badan Kalluto yang berdiam seperti patung. "?... Kalluto? Kamu gak jantungan-kan?" Killua masih saja iseng menjahili Kalluto. *yang iseng author pa Killua?*. "ah..kamu kayaknya terkena gejala-epilepsi..okelah kalau begitu..aku duluan ya! Salam buat ibu, kakak, ayah, kakek ya! Oh ia..sama si gendut Milluki.. ok sampai jumpa Kalluto!" Killua berlari menjauhi Kalluto.

"genderku terkuak..genderku terkuak..genderku terkuak.." Kalluto *author tersenyum puas* "ok..kakak..! T T.D J. ya..!" Kalluto dengan lemas melambaikan tangannya.

"hah? Apaan tuh T T.D J? " Killua bingung.

"jiaahh..kakak gak gaul! *author dicambuk killua* XD, T T.D J itu haTi-haTi Di Jalan!" Kalluto dengan kesal menjawab kakaknya yang iseng itu.

"hooo..~~~ ya.. terserah deh kamu mau ngomong apa..yang penting aku menang doo~ng sama pertarungan kita tadi..!" X33

"hih! Menang apanya? Dasar kakak sialan!" Kalluto mengutuk-ngutuk Killua.

Killua berjalan riang melewati koridor yang panjang. Ia puas sekali setelah menjahili Kalluto habis-habisan. Sekarang ia harus menemukan teman-temannya, killua pun mengeluarkan hp kecoa andalannya.*hi…author lari ketakutan coz takut kecoa*. Ia mau menelepon Gon

[..trrrt…trrt…trrrt..Klik!]

"Gon! Kau dimana?" Killua teriak-teriak di handphone,

"duuhh! Killua ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk meneleponku..!"

"kau dimana? Biar aku yang kesana..!"

"aku di lantai 3,,!"

"ok!" Killua menutup handphonenya.

* * *

"Leorio! Sadarlah!" kurapika terus menampar Leorio yang sudah babak belur dari tadi.*author dibanting ma kopernya leorio*. "Sial! Gon kamu tak apa-apa?" Kurapika terus menangkis serangan Leorio.

"ya..begitulah aku tak apa-apa kuq!" Gon juga menangkis serangan senritsu dan Neon,

PLUKK..Seruling Senritsu jatuh dari bajunya, Kurapika yang melihatnya langsung berlari dan memungutnya.

"Dulu..senritsu pernah membuatku tenang dengan ini..semoga saja aku juga bisa.." Kurapika mencoba menahan nafas dan meniup seruling itu. Gon yang melihatnya berdecak kagum. Ia kaget Kurapika lebih terlihat seperti Kabayan dari jawa barat ketimbang seorang blacklist hunter,*author di cekik kurapika*

"waah..kurapika hebat.." gumam Gon.

* * *

GAME OVER

Shanalrk lesu, "huu..cepet banget aku kalah..ya..terpaksa deh membantu machi-san.." Shanalrk berjalan pelan menuju lift ke lantai 3.

* * *

"GOOONN!" suara nyaring Killua memenuhi lorong lantai 3. "GOONN! KAU DIMANA?".

"berisik bocah!" suara serak-serak basah menjawab suara nyaring Killua.

"ka..kamu.!" Killua melompat mundur ke belakang.

"kenapa? Kau takut padaku, bocah?" machi dengan sigap mengeluarkan benang-benangnya.

"MACHIIIII-SAAAANN!" kali ini Shanalrk yang teriak-teriak. Ia berada di lorong yang sama dengan mereka.

"BERISIK! Teriak-teriak aja kau dari tadi!" Machi marah-marah,

"hee.. :p maaf..maaf..aku kan kesini mau bantu machi-san.." *blushing* shanalrk memainkan jari-jarinya.

"? Apa sih? Kamu bukannya ngebantuin! Kamu malah nyusahin!" kata machi sambil berkacak pinggang.

"eeuumm…..MACHI-SAN , JAAHHAATT!" Shanalrk nangis…=="

"_BWEEEHH..TIPE SHIZUKU NIH KALAU BEGINI…" _machi bergumam pelan.

"kalian… jangan ngobrol terus! Bocah ber-uban ini hampir saja kabur! *author ditampar killua* kali ini si rambut dikucir nimbrung. "rupanya kalian mengejar kami lagi..khu..khu.." Nobunaga mencekik Killua keras.

"uukhh.." Killua terus meronta.

"hei bocah! Mana temanmu yang bertipe kyouka itu? " belum saja Killua menjawab,

"AKU DISINI!" Gon dengan kerennya maju kehadap mereka.

"Gon!" kata Killua senang. Nobunaga yang melihatnya jadi semakin jengkel, ia mencekik Killua lebih keras lagi.

"jangan senang dulu bocah.." Nobunaga memperlihatkan pedangnya.

Kurapika yang membenarkan posisi Neon yang pingsan, entah kenapa ia merasa cemas terhadap Neon.

"eum..Kurapika?" Leorio bangun, ia memegang wajahnya. "kenapa wajahku babak belur begini?",

Kurapika yang melihatnya memalingkan wajahnya..ia malu, kalau dialah yang menampar Leorio sampai begitu..XD

"apa yang terjadi sih Kurapika?" Leorio mengulang kembali pertanyaanya.

"a..aku pusing.." Senritsu juga bangun.

"kalian istirahatlah dulu.." Kurapika berdiri, "Leorio! Tolong jaga mereka ya!" Kurapika langsung berlari meninggalkan Leorio dkk.

"hei..hei! tunggu dulu! Kau mau kemana? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Kurapika!" Leorio mengeluh, lalu ia menoleh ke Senrisu sekarang.

"mau merawat mereka bagaimana? Tubuhku saja babak belur.." Leorio terus menggerutu.

* * *

Haahh.. kuq kayaknya semakin sini semakin dikit ya humornya..padahal Genrenya kan Humor..==" oh ia.. kayaknya makin gaje n keluar jalur..

hwaa! gimana donk? *nangis atau apa nih?*

Gomenne ya semua.. coz gak ada humornya kayaknya.. makin gaje.. maaf..maaf.. aku juga merasakannya kuq! huhuhu.. *meratapi nasib*

Ok deh..silahkan reviewnya..^^ *pasrah*


	5. chapter 5 DARAH

CHAPTER 5 UPDATE!

yowisss...berjam-jam aku ngetiknya..hahahha.. *error mode on*

sepertinya semakin sini humornya benar-benar gak ada!jadi aku ganti genre-nya deh... =="

mohon maaf jika ada kata-kata yg kurang dimengerti, bahkan gaje, lebay..dll... aku memang baru pertama di fandom ini..huhuhu.. TT^TT

kurakuta: maaf! gak bisa bales lewat fb..aku males membalasi mu? hehehhe... bikin akun disini atuh! cape aku bales reviewmu di DM! WAJIB BIKIN! *maksa*

==' oke deh..seperti biasa selalu ngawur...nah baca z ya kelanjutannya.. :D

* * *

Kurapika terus berlari..entah apa di pikirannya, tapi ia berniat untuk menyusul Gon.

Sementara itu, Kedudukan berpihak pada Nobunaga dan teman-temannya.

"2 lawan 3" kata Nobunaga bangga,

"kalian tak mungkin menang bocah.." kata Machi besar kepala juga. *author di cekek*

"matilah yang tenang di tangan kami.." Kata Shanalrk dengan gayanya yang khas sambil mengeluarkan Black-berry andalannya (hah?).

Killua dan Gon terdesak, keringat mereka bercucuran karna takutnya.

"3 lawan 3.." Kurapika tiba-tiba ada di samping Gon.

"Kurapika! Untung kau disini!" Killua senang dengan kehadiran Kurapika, tapi Gon tidak.

"Kurapika..bagaimana dengan keadaan Leorio dan yang lainnya?"

"..mereka baik-baik saja" Kurapika mengeluarkan pedang tantonya yang dahulu kala.

_-tunggu..kenapa Kurapika menggunakan senjata itu? Kemana rantai-nennya?_

Gon melihat Kurapika dengan bimbang. Sejenak saat bersamanya tadi-di ruangan yang saat mereka dijebak, ia melihat Kurapika baik-baik saja, tapi sekarang…sepertinya tidak.

"Jangan senang dulu bocah..hei kau si pengguna rantai..ah bukan , Kurapika..meskipun kau memakai senjata yang berbeda..tapi kau tetap si pengguna rantai.." Nobunaga mengeluarkan pedangnya.

Gon melihat pertarungan ini dengan serius_. Apakah karena Kurapika tak mau diketahui –bahwa ia adalah si pengguna rantai..? sehingga ia menggunakan pedang tantonya lagi? _, Gon terus melamunkan hal ini.

"aku..akan menjadi lawanmu bocah rantai.." Nobunaga mengeluarkan En-nya. Kurapika tetap tidak bergeming.

"kalau aku yang berambut putih ya..^^" Shanalrk dengan entengnya menantang Killua. Killua merasa senang. Sepertinya pertarungan ini ada di pihaknya.

"aku si jabrig kalau begitu..fufu..jika kuambil kepalanya..pasti Hyosoka akan senang.." Machi dengan sigap mengeluarkan benangnya.

"tunggu..itu tidak adil.." Fhinks menghancurkan lamunan Gon. "Mereka ini bukan orang biasa..bagaimana jika kita berempat yang melawan mereka sekaligus?"

"boleh juga.." Shanalrk polos menerima tawaran Fhinks.

"hm….m.." Machi masih berpikir, "terserahlah.."

"aku tak mau.." Nobunaga dengan tegas menolak ajakan Fhinks. "-dia mangsaku..aku tak mungkin melepaskannya."

"terserah kau lah! dasar bodoh..!" Fhinks menggaruk-garukan kepalanya. Nobunaga marah karena telah di sebut bodoh.

"apa? Tarik kata-katamu barusan!" ia mencekik Fhinks.

Kurapika tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari cepat ke arah Nobunaga, dan ia memotong lehernya. Darah mengucur deras di kepala Nobunaga. Killua dan Gon kaget, karena.._ini tak biasa.._

"KURAPIKA!" Gon tak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya kali ini..Killua begeridik gemetaran. _Ia takut masa lalunya berulang kembali.._

Kurapika tak menghiraukan panggilan Gon, ia malah mengasongkan pedangnya pada-Fhinks.

"_majulah.." _

"cih..kau sok jago ya? Rasakan!" Fhinks mengepalkan tangannya dan ia siap untuk menonjok Kurapika, Kurapika bukannya menangkisnya ia.._memotong tangan Fhinks. _Lalu ia memotong kepalanya juga..sehingga _Fhinks tak bisa bangun lagi_..

"ADA APA DENGAN MU KURAPIKA!" Gon marah kali ini, ia menyeret Kurapika mundur. Killua menunduk, keringat dinginnya bercucuran, sambil gemetaran ia memalingkan wajahnya dari semua _darah yang mengalir_ itu..

"Kamu ini kenapa Kurapika? Sadarlah!" Gon mengguncang-guncangkan badan Kurapika. Yang mau disadarkan malah tersenyum sinis. Ia mengacungkan tangannya pada –Machi.

Machi yang memang hendak meyambungkan kembali tangan Fhinks, _beserta kepalanya, _terdiam. Ia mendengar suara rantai yang beradu dengan kemarahan..dan sumber suara itu dekat sekali dengan dadanya-ah..bukan tapi _jantungnya_. Machi tersungkur..darah segar mengalir lewat mulutnya.

Gon yang memang bingung setengah mati berusaha untuk menyadarkan Kurapika. _–ia tak mau melihat Kurapika bertarung dengan mereka lagi.._ Gon melihat Killua untuk beberapa saat, _ada apa dengan semua teman-temanku?_

Kurapika tertawa mengerikan. Aliran detak jantungnya tak beraturan. Mukanya pucat, matanya? Tidak lain dan tidak bukan, _merah,_ ia seperti dirasuki oleh sesuatu. Oh_..ada apa denganmu Kurapika?_. Gon meninggalkan Kurapika sejenak, ia mau menenangkan Killua dahulu. Gon berlari-lari kecil menuju Killua.

Killua yang dihampiri Gon bukannya tersenyum..tetapi ia malah semakin ketakutan..

"_Go..on..?" _Killua terbata-bata menunujukan sesuatu_._

Gon menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukan Killua, _Oh! Kurapika berulah lagi_..!

Shanalrk terbaring lemas, ia baru saja dipenggal oleh Kurapika.

_Mahluk Setengah Malaikat..Setengah Dewa Kematian_..

Kurapika terkekeh sendiri_..ia jadi-Gila_, Gon hendak menyusul Kurapika lagi, tapi ia dicegat oleh Killua.

"tetap disini…." Killua memegang tangan Gon, seakan Killua tak mau kehilangan Gon. "temani aku disini gon…" Killua memohon. Gon jadi bimbang..apakah ia harus _menemani Killua atau malah menyelamatkan Kurapika?_

"Killua..kau kenapa?" Gon dengan lembutnya menyentuh dahi Killua. _Apa boleh buat, ia harus menemani Killua dahulu._

Killua senang. "aku takut…kenangan ku yang dulu.." Killua sedikit gemetar mengucapkannya. Gon mengangguk mengerti. "oh.." Gon pun mengusap-ngusap rambut Killua.

"tenang saja..selama ada kami disini..kau akan baik-baik saja Killua.." gon berusaha senyum semanis mungkin. Killua sedikit bisa mengatasi ketakutannya. _Ya..ia selalu terlihat lemah jika tak ada Gon disampingnya._

"Kita harus menyelamatkan Kurapika.." kata Killua akhirnya.

"itu kata yang kutunggu-tunggu darimu.." Gon membalasnya.

Killua dan Gon pun menghampiri Kurapika yang berdiri seperti patung di hadapan semua mayat.

"kurapika.."

Kurapika tersadar kembali..ia mundur beberapa langkah..menjauhi Gon dan Killua yang berada di sampingnya,

"a..apa yang terjadi barusan?" Kurapika gemetar. Ia melihat mayat Gen-ei Ryodan yang besimpahan darah di lantai..

"aku yang melakukannya?..." Kurapika mencoba untuk menjelaskan Sesuatu, Gon dan Killua saling mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya.

"tak..tak mungkin..aku melakukannya..tak mungkin aku..!" Kurapika terus berjalan mundur, ia seperti sudah melihat setan. Gon dan Killua bertatapan bingung.

Kurapika yang sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya, ia berlari menjauhi Killua dan Gon. Ia..ia..berlari terpincang-pincang..berlari terseok-seok...seakan melihat sesuatu.

_Bau ini..._

_DARAHH!_

Gon dan Killua hanya bisa diam..mereka semua bingung setengah mati.

**_ADA APA DENGANMU KURAPIKA?_**

* * *

Hyyaaa! makin sini semakin kayak cerita berhantu! *author gemetar*

nah, silahkan reviewnya..^^


	6. Chapter 6 VAMPIRE

CHAPTER 6!

Saat yang paling ditunggu-tunggu ma aku.. :D.. ya.. meskipun kuakui..ceritaku ini hampir terbongkar? *kesel ma kurakuta* :

Huufft..==".. setelah menghabiskan waktu entah berapa lama aku mengetik di laptop akhirnya beres juga.. *applause*

padahal di skul aku kebanjiran order pr n tugas.. *wahhh curcol nih..wkwkwkkw*

*author menghirup nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dari bawah*

*semua orang langsung siaga 1..*

*guna mengantisipasi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan, semua audience menutup hidung*

(iyalah! masa nutup mata?)

Dari pada makin gaje..nah..baca deh lanjutannya..^^

Tapi yang pasti ini cerita berubah drastis..dari cerita ber-genre humor menjadi cerita misteri.. medh menikmati za yak.. ^^"

1 lagi..seperti biasa ke-khasan ku ialah memotong-motong cerita *khas apa emang kebiasaan?* jadi maaf law gak nyambung, gaje, kurang jelas, aneh dan seterusnya..

okeeehh..jangan berlama-lama..

cekidot

* * *

Gon dan Killua berlari menyusul Kurapika.

_Aneh… kurapika kan tak bisa berlari secepat ini? Kenapa ia begitu cepat meninggalkan kami..?_

* * *

Leorio terus memainkan jarinya, "Bosaann! Mereka lama sekali!".

Senrisu yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa kecil, "susul mereka saja-lah..", yang dijawab malah membalas cemberut.

"kau gila? Aku tak bisa nen! Bagaimana kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi padaku?"

"meskipun kau tak bisa apa-apa, tapi kau lebih menghawatirkan mereka kan? Aku tau dari detak jantungmu.."

Leorio terdiam. "ta..tapi.."

"sudah..susul mereka..biar nona Neon denganku saja, Leorio dengan ragu berdiri. Ia merapihkan bajunya.

"Kau yakin tak kan ada apa-apa?" ia kembali bertanya.

"tentu..susul-lah mereka.." Senritsu tersenyum, lalu Leorio meninggalkannya..dan ia melambaikan tangannya. "Hati-hati.."

* * *

Kurapika merasa cape luar biasa..ia menengok ke belakang. _Aneh..kenapa Gon dan Killua tak bisa mengejarku? _. Bukannya ia ingin bermain kejar-kejaran, tapi ia merasa aneh pada tubuhnya. "Ada apa denganku?" Kurapika beristirahat sebentar. Ia duduk di lantai karena merasa lelah.

Suara kaki terdengar jelas. Kurapika senang bukan main, _Itu-pasti Killua dan Gon, _tiba-tiba Tubuhnya berdiri dan bergerak sendiri lagi. _Kumohon jangan_! Kurapika terus berjalan lagi.

"Berhenti.." Kurapika mencoba untuk menghentikan kakinya dan tubuhnya. Tapi ia tak bisa. Kurapika pun kehilangan setengah kesadarannya, sementara itu tubuhnya terus berjalan ber mil-mil tanpa tau pemilik tubuhnya sudah cukup lama menutupkan matanya.

_Bau ini..DARAH!_

Sebuah ruangan pengap penuh bau darah dimana-dimana telah menunggu Kurapika. Bau darah yang sangat menyengat ini membuatnya tersadar..dan ia-mual.

"uugh.." Kurapika menutup mulutnya. Tubuhnya terombang-ambing, kakinya terus berjalan tanpa perintahnya. Tiba-tiba kakinya itu berhenti, Kurapika yang memang sudah lelah dari tadi tersungkur lemas. Ia mencoba tuk bangun, di matanya ada bayangan samar-samar seorang pemuda yang tersenyum melihatnya datang.

"_Selamat datang..."_ Katanya lirih.

Kurapika mengucek matanya. _Mungkin-kah ia bermimpi_? Ternyata tidak. Ruangan itu nyata, dan pemuda itu pasti nyata juga.

"_ada apa? Kau lemas?"_ pemuda itu menarik Jubahnya sehingga banyak Kelelewar yang keluar dari mantelnya.

Kurapika seketika itu ketakutan melihat kelelawar yang mengurubunginya, tetapi kelelawar itu-lah yang membantunya berdiri. Dan satu hal yang pasti.._kelelawar itu-yang bau darah_..

Kurapika kini berdiri tegap. Ia melihat pemuda itu jelas. Ya.. dia Kuroro-Lucifer. Pria bersalib-yang tampan dan berhati iblis. Kurapika tak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini. Ia menjadi tipe Tokushitsu sekarang, matanya merah..lebih merah dari pada biasanya. Dan dia cukup sadar sekarang.

"tunggu dulu..jangan penuh hawa nafsu seperti itu..ingatlah tujuanmu kemari.." Kuroro tersenyum sinis.

Kurapika cukup kaget dengan perkataan Kuroro. _Bagaimana ia bisa tau tujuanku_?, tapi Kurapika bersikap tenang, seolah semuanya baik-baik saja.

"..sok tau.." Kurapika mengeluarkan bandulnya. Ia mengerahkan seluruh nen-nya pada bandul itu.

Dan hasilnya..

Bandul itu tak bergoyang sedikit pun. _Aneh!_

Kurapika mencobanya lagi, wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi, tapi hatinya berkecamuk.

Nihil.

Bandul itu tetap tak bergoyang.

Kuroro yang terus memperhatikannya ia menghampiri Kurapika pelan.

"kenapa? Kau kehabisan kesabaran..? atau mungkin kau berpikir Judgement Chain-mu masih terlilit di jantungku?" untuk kedua kalinya Kuroro tepat menebak pikiran Kurapika.

Kurapika yang merasa terpojok, ia mundur pelan. Matanya merah bagaikan darah..dan tubuhnya gemetaran. Mukanya lebih pucat. Seketika itu Kurapika merasa ketakutan. _Ya..ia takut mati_.

"tidak mungkin..tidak mungkin.." Kurapika gemetar, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"apanya yang tidak mungkin? Tentu saja mungkin.. Jugdement-chainmu masih terlilit disini.." Kuroro memegang dadanya.

Kurapika terus berjalan mundur. "bohong! Kau bisa saja dengan mudahnya mencari orang yang bisa menghapus nen-ku dari mu? Jangan permainkan aku!"

Kuroro tertawa. "hahaha..mempermainkanmu? itu nanti saja, betul sekali ucapanmu itu ya? Ya benar aku mencari orang yang bisa menghapus nen-ku dari mu," Kuroro menghampiri Kurapika. "dan dia itu payah-"

"pa…payah?" Kurapika berkata pelan

"benar sekali..dia- payah. Aku mau meminta tolong bantuannya, dan ternyata ia sudah mati. Kau tau apa yang menyebabkan kematiannya?"

Kurapika bungkam.

"VAMPIRE….vampire-lah yang membuatnya mati, ia dihisap vampire sampai darahnya habis..khukhu.. tragis ya?" Kuroro tersenyum mengerikan, dan _sepertinya ada sesuatu di mulutnya itu_..

Kurapika tak bisa mundur lagi, ia sudah berada di dekat pintu, segera saja ia mencoba tuk membukanya. Tapi..

"mustahil..kau tak kan bisa kabur Kurapika.." kuroro menampakan taringnya. _Sepertinya..sepertinya..ia VAMPIRE !. _Kurapika pucat.

"_Ini lah saat yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh ku_.."Kuroro sepertinya siap menerkam Kurapika. Kurapika ketakutan setengah mati. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Persaannya berkecamuk antara Benci dan Takut. Tapi ia dikalahkan oleh persaan takut..

Kuroro berada di dekat Kurapika sekarang, Kurapika mencoba tuk menyerang, tapi apa daya, sepertinya ia mempunyai kelemahan terhadap darah. Tubuhnya ia hanya bisa meronta.

"LEPASKAN!" Kurapika meronta sekuat tenaga, tapi Kuroro itu kuat sekali.

Kuroro dengan lembut memegang dagu Kurapika, wajah mereka dekat sekali.. *hei..hei..mau apa nih?* , Kurapika bersemu merah muda, tak disangka-sangka Kuroro berwajah tampan itu memeluknya dan memegang dagunya.

_Tunggu dulu! Ini serangan batin!_

Kurapika berusaha berpikir jernih. Ia mau mendorong kuroro, _tapi sudah dibilangkan, kuroro itu kuat_?

Kuroro tersenyum hangat, ia berkata pelan di telinga Kurapika. Suara nafas Kuroro di telinga Kurapika membuatnya berdetak kencang.

"_meskipun kekuatan Nen-ku telah direnggut oleh mu Kurapika..tapi aku sudah menemukan kekuatan lain_.." terdengar desahan suara Kuroro *author deg-deg'an sendiri*

"_kau mau tau kekuatan apa itu? Kekuatannya hampir sama dengan kekuatan yang membunuh orang payah tadi_…"

_HAH? TUNGGU DULU..! _pupil Kurapika mengecil,_  
_

Kuroro menjilati leher Kurapika *author tersipu-sipu malu nyeritainnya..*, ia memperlihatkan taring di mulutnya "khu..khu..khu…kekuatan itu adalah vampire…..dan kau akan bernasib sama dengannya…".

_JRAAASSHH_..! suara taring Kuroro menghisap darah Kurapika, Kurapika menahan sakit yang tertahankan..

"AAARRRGGHHHH.. !" suaranya hampir memenuhi seluruh bagian hotel,

Kuroro tersenyum dengan wajah kemenangan. Sambil menghisap darah Kurapika dengan semangatnya.

"_Fufufu….kurapika..matilah di tanganku.."_

* * *

Huwaaa! Sereeemm!

*author ketakutan sendiri..*

*menengok kebelakang takut ada apa-apa*

huuuh...*biasa menghirup nafas panjang tapi tidak keluarkan* (gak penting!)

wkwkwk

Author note:

kurakuta: teuing ah, kummaha dinya we, ripuh sim kuring ngagawean andika mah..

nada: wkwkkw.. kurapiknya di kendalikan ma kuroro pake kelelawar.. X3

* * *

Audience Question:

_Vampire..mendengar kata ini..apakah Aulz Chan Kuruta terinspirasi oleh film terkenal yang berjudul Twillight_?

jawabannya:

- tidak,

_lho koq?_

- aku hanya terinspirasi dari...apa ya? law di chapter ini kayaknya terinspirasi dari...eum...vampire knight kayaknya..*padahal blm tau ceritanya*

_terus?_

-kuq terus? mangnya aku tukang parkir!

ya..gitu deh..selanjutnya tinggal baca aja sendiri...

_oh gitu ya?_

-iya..mau nanya apa lagi? *author sok-sok'an galak* XD

_gak udah deh_..

-kalo kurang nambah..! *kuq serasa di warteg?*

wkwkwkwk..

mangga review-na..^^


	7. Chapter 7 Kelelawar

Chapter 7 updeeett!

Setelah melewati berbagai waktu, mulai ketimpuk berbagai pr dan tugas dari guru maupun sekolah, lalu saya ketimpuk gitar dan bantal dalam waktu yang bersamaan, *waow? Emang bisa ya?* bisa aja..saya kan author ngawur..jadi semuanya bisa kuq! *applause untuk athor ngawur kita ini* = gak penting.

* * *

Ok..ok..sebelumnya saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena telatnya saya update cerita ini..hufft..

Jujur..terus terang..., sebenarnya ada lampu merah yang menancap dalam otak saya dan saya jadi susah tuk berkhayal lagi, alias buntu.

Huhu..maaf kalau ada yang gak nyambung..maupun yang bikin pusing, bikin muntah, bikin mules saya harap anda segera ke WC (lho?)

Ah makin gaje aja!

Cekidottt..

* * *

Kuroro terus menghisap darah Kurapika yang mengalir deras di lehernya, sementara itu Kurapika makin lemas, karna darahnya terhisap terus, tanpa sadar ia terbaring lemah.

Lidah Kuroro terus menjilati darah Kurapika yang mengalir , Kurapika mencoba mendorongnya. Berhasil, karna Kuroro tak waspada akhirnya Kuroro terpental, ia mengusap-ngusap mulutnya yang penuh dengan darah. Kurapika melihatnya jijik, lalu Kurapika memegang lehernya yang bengkak.

"sakit..? sesak? .." Kuroro melihat Kurapika senang. Kurapika menahan sakitnya yang luar biasa sakit. Ia terus memegang lehernya.

"lebih baik..kau mati saja Kurapika..dengan begitu penderitaanmu akan berkahir kan?.." Kuroro kembali menghampiri Kurapika. Badan Kurapika tak bisa bergerak, rupanya di taring Kuroro ada racun yang menyebabkan ia lumpuh untuk beberapa saat.

Tangan besar Kuroro kembali memangku Kurapika, Kurapika tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, pupilnya mengecil, gemetar pun tak bisa. Ia benar-benar lumpuh. Kurapika terus memegang lehernya.

Melihat kesempatan emas ini Kuroro tak tinggal diam. "tak tau kah kau Kurapika? Darahmu begitu manis..aku tergiur dengan darahmu..kecantikanmu..bibir mungilmu itu… bagaimana..jika kau menjadi milikku saja?..", bibir hangat Kuroro kembali menyentuh leher Kurapika *aduh authornya gak kuat*.

Mata Kurapika hangat,ia ingin menangis. tapi ia tak bisa, Kurapika hanya terbaring lemas dengan Kuroro yang menindih tubuhnya, tangannya yang sejak dari tadi memegang erat lehernya akhirnya terlepas,sehingga Kuroro bisa terus menghisap darahnya. Tragis. *hei..hei..kok jadi begini ceritanya?*

* * *

Suara langkah kaki Gon dan Killua berlari terpogoh-pogoh mengikuti asal suara yang tadi berteriak itu.

"yang tadi pasti Kurapika!" Killua berteriak cemas. Ia mempercepat larinya.

"killua! Tunggu aku dong!" Gon berlari secepat-cepatnya di belakang Killua. "Kurapikaaa..ia baik-baik saja tidak ya..?" Gon sama cemasnya dengan Killua,

"entah.." jawab Killua singkat, "stop.." Killua menghentikan lari Gon.

"eeh… ini kan jalan yang kita lewati tadi..? koq jadi balik lagi kesini?" Gon bersuara keras, tapi Killua tak senang melihatnya.

"kita ditipu Gon…." Killua bermuka serius, " Hei kamu! Pemilik Nen-yang bisa mengduplikat sesuatu… cepat keluaarrr!"

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"kita ini nunggu siapa sih..?" Gon mengeluh tak sabar, Killua menutup mulut Gon dengan tangannya.

"….sst! Diam!..." , Killua menatap Gon kesal. "..eh..kau dengar sesuatu tidak….?".

Kepala Gon menggeleng. Killua kembali berteriak,

"hoiii…!". Mereka berdua kembali menunggu sesuatu.

Gon melepaskan tangan Killua dari mulutnya, "..gak bisa napas..!...", Killua baru sadar kalau ia dekat sekali dengan muka Gon. *killua blushing*

Tangan Killua tanpa sadar mendorong muka Gon dari pandangannya.

"..sialaaan!" Gon menangkis tangan Killua yang baru saja mendorongnya . Killua nyengir malu-malu.

"hehehhe..maap…"

TAP..TAP..TAP..

"dengar sesuatu sekarang?" Killua bertanya pada Gon.

"Suara langkah kaki!" kata mereka bersamaan. Mereka pun mempersiapkan kekuatan Nen-nya.

…..

"Leorio..?" Gon melotot tak percaya. Leorio berjalan dengan muka tanpa dosa di hadapan mereka.

"hai..kalian disini juga..?" sapanya.

"jiaaah..ternyata Leorio.." Keluh Killua kesal, Leorio bingung.

"ada apa ya..?" tanyanya polos.

Killua dan Gon pun menggeleng. "ah..gak kok, ayo jalan Gon!" Killua menarik tangan Gon, dan berjalan bersamanya.

"hoi! Tunggu aku!" Leorio berlari menyusul Gon dan Killua yang berada di depannya.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut panjang dan berambut biru muda masuk ke Ruangan yang penuh dengan bau darah.

"sedang bersenang-senang ya Danchou..?" Suaranya serak, pemuda itu mengelus rambut kuning si korban.

"begitulah..fufufu,,,," Kuroro terus menghisap darahnya tanpa melirik si pemuda berambut biru itu. "ada apa kau kemari Kurotopi..?.. mengganggu pesta-ku saja.."

Kurotopi terkekeh, "kha..kha.. aku hanya ingin bertanya, bagaimana dengan teman-temannya..? kubunuh atau dibiarkan mati secara perlahan..?"

Seekor kelelawar terbang di pundak Kurotopi, Kurotopi mengangguk, (kayak limbad..wkwkkwkwkkw *author di lempar baskom*)

"baik..teman-temannya akan mati menyusulnya juga.." Kurotopi melirik Kurapika yang terbaring lemah.

"maaf..telah mengganggumu danchou.. silahkan lanjutkan saja pesta-mu..khu..khu…" Kurotopi menutup pintu tua itu.

* * *

"hei..hei..ini kan jalan yang tadi.." Leorio sudah mengeluh ke 24 kalinya.

"kamu jangan ngeluh terus dong! Mikir dikit!" Killua mengejek Leorio yang hanya mengeluh saja. Leorio sepertinya sudah siap menyeruduk Killua.

"aaappaa kau Killua..? bukan-kah kamu yang menyuruh kita jalan ke kiri tadi hah..?"

"SUDAH!" Gon mulai melerai mereka. "perjalanan ini tidak pernah selesai kalau kalian bertengkar terus! Cukup! Kita pikirkan cara lain!".

Mereka bertiga duduk dilantai dengan bersila, seakan memikirkan sesuatu, Leorio bertanya.

"hei..jadi..bagaimana rencananya..?" Leorio mulai membuka percakapan.

"bagaimana jika dengan instingmu Gon..? tadi Kurapika teriak di arah sebelah mana..?" Killua melirik Gon. Ia mengacangi Leorio yang bibirnya tertarik maju alias manyun.

"apa salahku padamu sih lukia!" Leorio mulai menjewer Killua,

"aduduh..kamu cari mati ya Yorio..?" Killua balik menjitaknya.

"Sudah! Kalian bisa diam gak sih!" gon berdiri dan berjalan sendiri, meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Gon..? kau mau kemana..? aku ikut dengan mu..!" Killua menyusul Gon, begitu juga Leorio.

"dasar ! ngikutin orang aja!" Killua kembali mengejek Leorio.

Leorio pun tak mau kalah, "kamu juga kakek! Huuuuhh!" sepertinya ada percikan api diantara Leorio dan Killua.

"…. Lihat matahari terbenam itu..!" Gon menghentikan pertengkaran mereka berdua, ia menatap jendela.

Killua dan Leorio juga ikut-ikutan menatap matahari yang terbenam.

"entah sudah berapa hari kita terkurung disini..nah ayo lanjutkan perjalanan sebelum hari semakin Gelap.." Gon lagi-lagi berjalan mendahului mereka berdua.

"Gon! Aku ingin berjalan di dekatmu..!" Leorio menyusul langkah kaki Gon,

Killua menatap Leorio sinis, "dasar manja!", Killua cemerut. Ia tak senang melihat Gon berjalan dengan orang lain.

_SRAAAK…!_

Suara Gorden menutup secara tiba-tiba, mereka bertiga kaget.

Ribuan kekelawar terbang di Lorong mereka berjalan tadi. Leorio semakin ketakutan.

"..hi…hotel berhantu…" Leorio bergeridik ,

Gon menghirup nafasnya secara perlahan, "Killua..tercium bau sesuatu..?".

Killua langsung menghirup udara di sekitarnya. "ya..bau darah yang terasa tengik-" Killua memperlihatkan ekspressi wajah jijiknya. "Gon…ba..bau darah ini…" ia menatap lekat Gon.

"bau darah para Ryodan..mungkin kah kelelawar ini…menghisap darah mereka…?" Gon mencoba menguak misteri yang berada di Hotel ini.

"vampire! " Leorio mencoba menjawab juga.

"memangnya ada ya…?" Killua mengerutkan dahinya.

Belum saja Leorio maupun Gon yang menjawab pertanyaan Killua, mereka semua sudah dikerubungi ribuan Kelelawar.

"…_.AKU BELUM MAU MATI_…" Leorio berkata lirih, ia tak bisa lagi melihat Gon maupun Killua yang sama-sama dikerubungi mahluk kecil bersayap ini. Leorio pun sudah tak bisa lagi mendengar atau pun melihat semua situasi ini, pandangan dan pendengarannya semuanya hanya terdengar suara decitan Kelelawar.

* * *

Ow..ow…semakin sini sepertinya semakin gaje.. *maap..*

Huhuhu..aku mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau emang iya gak nyambung… T.T

Maklum…saya sebagai author harus mulai belajar gitar yang susahnya bukan main dan malah menguras otak dan khayalan saya.. T.T

Terimakasih buat semuanya yang masih mau menunggu ceritaku…^^

Apa artinya aku tanpa kehadiran kalian para audience.. :D

Note:

**Nada Salsabila Kuruta**: iya..ini dah di updeett..maap lama.. :D

Oh iya..makin sini emang makin serem..jadi hati-hati ya di belakangmu 'ada siapa'..? wkwkwk

**imappyon**: horeee dah ku updeet.. :D maap lama…

Se.7! kuroro emang kakek mesum luar biasa.. apa lagi di chapter ini… XPP *author langsung lari tanpa tanggung jawab*

oia kak..typo itu apa ya...? *bletaaak!*

**kurakuta**: harus nya kamu berterimakasih! Pertanyaanmu dah kumuat dalam chap 6 kemareeen! Mana baso 5 mangkuknya..? katanya kau bakal menetraktir aku… XD

SIAPA yang jorok..? pikiranmu tuh ngeres terus..! huuuh!

**Jane Kuruta Z**: setuju! Kuroro emang mesum! *sambil bawa bendera merah-putih* (PLAK!)

* * *

Ok semuanya..silahkan review-nya.. :DD


	8. Chapter 8 arti?

Chapter 8 updeet!

Maap lamaaaaaa... T.T

Sebenarnya dari mulai chap.7 kemaren aku dilanda berbagai macam musibah..

Aku kehilangan raport..T.T, tapi untungnya ketemu...alhamdullilah... =D

oh ia..

semakin kesini...aul jadi di-cap "ngeres"

haduh! aul bukan orang yang demen begitu kok! (masa..?) *PLAK!

dah lah..gak penting oke..?

Cekidooot… XD

* * *

Leorio semakin lemas, kelelawar semakin membuat indranya melemah. Tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya sebuah seyuman Kurapika.

"aku harus membalaskan dendam ku pada laba-laba!" masih teringat kata-kata Kurapika saat ujian terakhir Hunter. Leorio kembali mengingat-ngingat masa-masa dia saat bertemu kurapika, yang membuatnya semangat.

1 senyuman special dari Kurapika terlintas di pikrannya. Senyuman itu ketika ia menelepon Kurapika di telpon seluler , saat di taman Yorkshin City. Semangatnya mulai membara. Ia mulai bangun dan melawan para kelelawar.

_Mana mungkin aku merelakan orang yang dapat membuatku merasa semangat_..? Leorio terus melawan kelelawar sambil menghentak-hentakan tas dokternya. Ia juga mengusir kelelawar yang menempel pada tubuh Gon.

"Gon..? bangun!" Leorio terus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Gon. Baru pertama kali ia melihat wajah Gon begitu pucat. Leorio khawatir, ia langsung meminumkan berbagai macam obat pada mulut Gon. Tapi tak terjadi apa-apa.

Sial!

Leorio terus membangunkan Gon. Entah bagaimana seakan semua ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Kelelawar itu pun hanya membuat pening saja. Bagi-Leorio. Matanya kembali mencari-cari tubuh Killua.

DRASSH..DRASSH..!

Darah berceceran di mana-mana, kelelawar yang tadinya mengerubungi tubuh Killua pun menjadi setengah bagian. Killua kembali menjadi pembunuh, matanya hitam. Dan membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan ingat pada lorong yang gelap dan panjang.

"Killua..?" Tanya Leorio gemetar. Killua menatapnya tajam.

Kelelawar bukannya berkurang, tapi malah bertambah. Killua terus memotong kelelawar itu menjadi 2 bagian. Leorio membantunya membunuh kelelawar,.

"um..Leorio..?" suara kecil dan pelan terdengar di telinga Leorio.

"Gon..!" Leorio sedikit berteriak. Ia gembira Gon sudah siuman. Gon bangun. Mencoba tuk memegangi kepalanya dan ia menutup mulutnya.

Bau darah membuat semua orang mual. Termasuk Gon, ia pun berlari ke sudut dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya dari mulutnya.( ueek..kayaknya gak usah di certain ya..?)

Setelah muntah, Gon mencium darah yang tak seperti biasanya. _Darah Kurapika_!. Gon berteriak pada Killua.

"Killua ! jangan bunuh semua kelelawar! Sisakan lima ekor kelelawar yang masih hidup..!"

Sepertinya hanya Gon yang dapat membuat Killua sadar kembali. Ditangkapnya 5 ekor Kelelawar yang masih hidup, dan sisanya dibiarkan terbang memenuhi lorong. Gon mencium satu-satu kelelawar yang ditangkap Killua.

"Killua..3 dari kelelawar ini baunya sama seperti bau yang kita cium di lorong sebelah.."

"da..darah Kurapika..?" jawab Killua mencoba menebak. Gon mengangguk. Kelelawar itu pun di ikat memakai tali, seperti saat ia menangkap Kupu-kupu darah yang menunjukan tempat hisoka berada. Gon pun melalukan hal yang sama.

"mungkin..kalau kita mengikuti kelelawar ini kita akan menuju tempatnya Kurapika.."

"kau yakin Gon..?" Leorio berdiri dan membetulkan bajunya.

"50 %..soalnya waktu ujian terakhir hunter, aku mengikuti Kupu-kupu darah untuk mengetahui dimana Hisoka berada…." Gon menjawabnya panjang lebar. Leorio dan Killua pun manggut-manggut.

Dicobalah kelelawar itu terbang dan mereka bertiga mengikutinya. Ternyata mereka pergi ke suatu ruangan paling sudut di lantai 13.

Ruangan gelap dan bau membuat Leorio menutup hidungnya untuk beberapa waktu. Killua dan Gon sudah beradaptasi dari tadi. Kelelawar itu pun tiba-tiba lenyap dan menjadi gumpalan darah di hadapan mereka. Menjijikan.

"ueekk.." Killua mengerenyitkan hidungnya. Gon memegang gumpalan darah itu. Diciumnya dan tak lain dan tak bukan itu adalah _darah Kurapika_.

"Killua coba kau cium ini,.." Gon menyerahkan gumpalan darah itu dan memberikannya pada Killua. Killua mengambilnya dengan jijik (iyalah..ngebayanginnya aja dah jijik..ueek..). untuk beberapa saat Killua menciumnya dan ia tak yakin kalau itu _memang darah Kurapika_. Leorio merebut gumpalan darah itu dan tercium bau amis dari tangannya.

"ini bukan darah asli Gon.." Leorio sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. Ia meremas gumpalan darah itu, dan ternyata darah itu pun seperti saus tomat yang meleleh di tangan Leorio.

"co..coba jilat.." Killua masih memandang jijik 'darah' itu. Leorio menjilat darah itu.

"saus tomat..sialan…" Leorio menjelaskan pada Killua dan Gon.

"tapi kuq bisa bau darah Kurapika sih..?" Gon menatap Leorio serius.

"sudahlah..kita masuk saja ke ruangan itu…." Killua menenangkan mereka. Mereka pun berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju ruangan itu.

Rambut kuning keperakan menyambut mereka di mulut pintu. Mata Killua, Gon, maupun Leorio terbelalak melihatnya. Teman seperjuangan mereka terbaring lemas dengan seseorang yang berambut hitam legam mendudukinya.

"Kurapika!" Leorio tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung menyerang si pemuda bersalib. Pemuda itu mengusap mulutnya yang penuh dengan darah. Dan sedikit berteriak.

"kenapa kau mengajak mereka kemari Kurotopi..?" Tanyanya pada kegelapan. Di balik kegelapan itu munculah seorang pemuda berambut biru muda. Tampak mata yang besar dari rambutnya yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia berjalan pelan dan memegang korban yang tadi dihisap darahnya oleh si pemuda bersalib.

"oh..kasian sekali…" Kurotopi mengusap leher Kurapika.

Kalau saja Gon punya mata scarlet eye's, mungkin sekarang matanya sudah semerah api yang panas-membara.

"KAU APAKAN TEMAN KAMI!" Gon berusaha mengendalikan amarahnya. Killua juga sudah dalam mode 'Zeoldyeck',

Leorio mencoba mengambil jasad Kurapika yang terbaring lemas. Ia berhasil, dilihatnya bekas gigitan yang tidak biasa di leher temannya berharganya.

"ku..kurapika..?" Leorio mengusap kepalanya, tapi tidak suara yang menjawabnya. Leorio mengecup kening Kurapika. Tapi tak ada suara yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan yang bergejolak di hati Leorio maupun Gon dan Killua.

_Kurapika..kau…apakah kau sudah mati_…..?

Leorio sibuk mengeluarkan berbagai obat dari kopernya. Mulai dari obat maag sampai obat keracunan ia keluarkan satu persatu. Dioleskan lah obat salep (bukan buat kutu air.. XD) pada lehernya yang bengkak. Sambil terus berdo'a agar temannya yang special itu bangun.

Mata redup yang kemerahan bagai senja akhirnya terbuka pelan. Mata Kurapika menangkap bayang-bayang Leorio. Seulas senyum terukir di muka Leorio.

"ku..Kurapika..?" katanya pelan. Ia bahagia sekali. Disuruhnya Kurapika memakan obat tablet penambah darah.

"…Leorio.." Kurapika menjawabnya pelan "ini dimana…?" Kurapika memegang pundaknya yang bengkak. Bangun dan duduk. Leorio membantunya berdiri. Kurapika masih berdiri dengan sedikit terhuyung. Akhirnya Leorio menyuruhnya duduk lagi (karena Kurapika masih belum kuat) . Leorio terus mengusap leher Kurapika dengan mengolesinya. Lalu menutup bekas gigitan itu dengan perban elastis.

"Sakit..?" Tanya Leorio pelan dan lembut pada Kurapika.

Tak terasa air mata berlinang di pipi Kurapika, Kurapika mengangguk, tangannya bergetar sambil memegang lehernya.

"maaf kan aku..gara-gara aku..kalian jadi begini…." Katanya terisak. Leorio hanya menepuk pundak Kurapika.

"tenanglah..semuanya kan baik-baik saja..kami ini kan _sahabatmu_..?"

Rasanya air mata Kurapika pecah. Kurapika mencoba menahan air matanya itu. Matanya hangat dan berkaca-kaca. _Mungkin kalau tak ada teman-temanku, aku akan mati di tangan Kuroro_, _Mungkin kalau tak ada teman-temanku, aku..aku tak kan ada disini..dan tak mengenal arti persahabatan_..?. Semua moment bersama Killua, Gon dan Leorio terlintas di pikirannya.

_Aku..hanya bisa merepotkan mereka semua.. aku.. memang tak berguna..buat apa aku hidup..kalau hanya bisa bergantung pada orang lain_..?

Leorio sepertinya dapat memahami perasaan Kurapika. Meskipun Leorio tak becus dalam soal –Nen, tapi kalau perasaan, hati, dan pikiran, sepertinya dia bisa memahaminya. Hati seorang dokter..pastilah sensitive.

_Sebaik-baiknya Manusia..ialah Manusia yang bermanfaat bagi manusia yang lainnya_. Suara hati Leorio terus menyemangati Kurapika yang entah mendengarnya atau tidak..

* * *

Continued..T.T

* * *

audience: "AUL! SUMPAH JIJIK TAU BACANYA..!"

author: "wuiss...tenang..emangnya aul gak jijik apa nulis yang beginian!"

audience: "ta..tapi..jangan diceritain apa yang itu..."

author: "..."

* * *

Sekali lagi..maaf kalau gak nyambung..huhuhu..

Itu yang kata-kata terakhir menggambarkan suasana hatiku. Aku ngilangin raport..bikin susah orang aja…hiks…aku bukan Manusia yang baik… T.T

Ada yang bisa bantu saya..? TTATT

Silahkan reviewnya…..

* * *

**nada salsabila kuruta**: wuih... (aul merasa hebat menjadi atlit sendal) *PLAK!

hehehe..maap lama ya nada... :D

jangan berpikiran yang ngeres lho..! awas!

**Rara Lucifer**: hehehe..gatau.. (aneh!)

nanti ada kelanjutannya kok tenang aja yak.. :D

eum...

gimana ya..pinginnya sih kurapikanya jadi vampire juga (lha..jadi bocoran) tapi gak rela..jadi..gak tau deh...

hehehe.. *dilempar batu*

**Jane Kuruta Z**: halaaahhhh! aku jadi di cap begitu..!

maksudnya pesta meminum-minum darah gitu..asyikkan..? (hah? kok asik? kelainan nih author)

bwahahahhaa.. (makin stress), oh ia...aku bukan senpai.. T.T aku amatirannnnnn.. TTATT

eh..nama kepanjangan neon..? eum..yang aku tau lampu "neon" yang 25 watt.. *PLAK!

gatau..hehehhehe

**Kuropika **Z: Hyaaaaa! ada orang yang lebih parah dari aku! *BLETAKKKK!

setuju sih...pinginnya kurapika tiduran bersama kuroro di... *toootttt* (aul kembali...ke mode...)

haaaaahhh!

tidak..tidak!

aul sadarlah! (riweuh:mode:on)


	9. Chapter 9 putus asa

Chapter 9 Update..! :DD

Horee!

Alhamdulillah raportku kembali… ;D, Alhamdulillah… :D

Makasih atas dukungan Nada Salsabila Kuruta, Hitsugaya Bintang Zeoldyeck, Dan semuanya.. :33

Makasih yang udah kasih aku semangat! :D karena kalian aku bisa kembali melanjutkan fanfic-ku ini..

Hehehhe.. :333

Sekali lagi maaf telat updet (bukan telat tapi lama)

Karena aul sekarang harus pemantapan..Doakan aul biar lulus U.N ya! X33

Cekiddoooot

* * *

Kurapika memegang tangan Leorio.

"maaf..telah merepotkan.." mata sendunya memperlihatkan bahwa ia sangat menyesal. Leorio menepuk rambutnya.

"tak apa.." raut mukanya sangat hangat, siapa pun yang melihatnya mungkin akan merasa aman. Tiba-tiba pipi Kurapika merasakan panas.*blushing*

Killua menghampirinya. Kurapika tersentak kaget. "kau tak apa-apa..?"

"ti..tidak apa-apa kok!" Kurapika benar-benar merasa malu sekarang, ia seperti seorang putri saja, dicemaskan setiap orang.

Killua menghembuskan nafas lega. "untunglah..eung..kenapa dengan lehermu itu..?" Killua menunjuk leher Kurapika yang bengkak-merah-

"ti..tidak kenapa..kenapa..tenang saja..ia kan Leorio..?"

Leorio melirik Kurapika bingung, "ya…ya.."

"bohong! Aku tau kamu bohong Kurapika!" Killua menaikan tangga suaranya. Mulut Kurapika menutup rapat, membuat Killua semakin kesal.

"ikut denganku! Aku akan melindungimu!" Killua mencengkram tangan Kurapika, "kita akan pergi dari tempat ini!" .

Mata Leorio membesar, "apa..? apa maksudmu..? Kurapika punya urusan disini! Ia tak bisa meninggalkan masalah ini begitu saja!"

"apa kamu bodoh Leorio? Kita semua begini karena Dendam Kurapika yang berlebihan! Akibatnya banyak korban yang berjatuhan! Harusnya yang mengatasi masalah ini kan cuma Kurapika, kita tak punya urusan! Kita hanya mendukungnya dari belakang!..."

"jadi semua ini salah Kurapika, begitu..?"

"CUKUP!" Kurapika melerai mereka. "Killua benar, yang punya urusan itu aku, yang punya masalah itu aku..! Killua, bawa Leorio, Gon, Neon, Senritsu keluar dari gedung ini!.."

Killua terdiam. "jadi..kau menyalahkanku Kurapika..?kenapa kau tak mengelak perkataanku tadi? Bukannya kamu telah terluka parah? Luka yang ada di lehermu itu..?"

"aku sudah bilang ini bukan apa-apa,.."

Gon menghampiri mereka, "kalau semua menyalahkan begitu..bagaimana kalau aku saja yang membawa Kurapika keluar..?"

Mereka semua terbelalak ,

"kenapa harus aku yang keluar..? aku punya urusan Gon! Keluarlah bersama yang lainnya! Jangan aku.."

**PLAAK**!

Darah segar mengalir derah di bibir Kurapika.

"_kenapa_..?" Kurapika menjilati darahnya yang berlumer di mulutnya.

Tangan Gon gemetar, "BODOH! BODOH! KURAPIKA..? KAMU BODOH..!"

"…?"

"kami semua mencemaskanmu! Mungkin kamu menganggap sepele..mungkin ini memang masalahmu.." Gon mendelik tajam ke arah Killua. Killua membuang tatapan Gon yang tak mengenakan hatinya itu. "pokoknya kau harus keluar..! tak ada alasan..!" kali ini Gon yang mencengkram lengan Kurapika. Kurapika tak banyak bicara. Kali ini menurut saja.

PLOK..PLOK..PLOK..

"mengharukan ya..?.. perpecahan sahabat yang sudah terjalin sejak lama…? _Khu..khu_.." Kuroro bertepuk tangan dan duduk berbaring di lantai. "jadi kalian hendak kabur dan menyerah ya..? sayang sekali..permainannya kan belum berakhir…."

"mereka sepertinya tak tertarik dengan permainan-mu Danchou.." Kurotopi menambahi.

Kepala Kurapika panas mendengarnya, "permainan apa _Bedebah_..?"

"kasar sekali perkataanmu itu, Honey.." Kuroro masih duduk santai. Sementara Kurapika terus mengepalkan tangannya, hingga berdarah..

Mata Kurapika bagaikan permata merah yang dibasahi darah, ia menatap tajam Kuroro. Tangannya yang berdarah itu ia buka dan membiarkan darahnya menetes pelan,

**TES**..

**TES**..

_PLUK!_

Rantai yang panjang ter-urai dari tangan Kurapika, darah yang mengalir deras tadi telah menjadi rantai.

_**

* * *

RANTAI DARAH**_..

_Rantai yang berkilauan berwarna merah.._

_Terbuat dari kebencian dan keputus-asa-an.._

_Tak pernah bisa putus,.._

_Bening..sebening darah.._

_Kau harus membayarnya.._

_Dendamku.._

_Nyawaku…_

_Harapanku…_

_Impianku…_

_Sedih..Tragis… air mata tak mungkin bisa membayar semua ini.._

_Bayar semua kesedihanku dengan nyawamu…_

_Berikan semua kebahagianmu padaku.._

_Lubang gelap penuh darah..kan menjadi surgamu.._

_Aku akan mengirimu kesana.._

_Dunia kegelapan yang tak ada siapa-siapa…_

_Penghuninya.._

_Hanyalah.._

_Para penguasa darah_….. yaitu **kita berdua**…

* * *

Kurapika terus mengubah darahnya menjadi rantai.. Gon, Killua dan Leorio menghadangnya.

"Hentikan Kurapika!"

"Kurapika!"

Melihat teman-temannya Kurapika agak melunak, "aku…akan mengirimnya ke _Neraka_.."

Killua menyangkalnya,, "kau bukan malaikat! Kau juga bukan tuhan!"

"aku memang bukan malaikat..apa lagi tuhan.., aku..hanya seorang iblis..bermuka dua.."

"apa maksudmu..?.."

"aku akan mengirimnya ke Neraka.."

"kami sudah tau..hentikan Kurapika..aku tarik kembali perkataanku tadi tentang semua ini salahmu.."

"aku tak menyalahkanmu Killua..ini memang kemauanku..jadi minggirlah kalian.."

"…Kurapika…jangan..kumohon.."

"tidak..pendirianku sudah bulat….minggirlah.."

* * *

"eung…?"

"Nona! Anda sudah bangun…?

"jangan panggil aku Nona..hmmm..hmm.."

"jiaaah..? Nona tidur lagi…?.."

"..tidak…aku tadi bermimpi, Senritsu,,mimpi aneh..yang sepertinya akan menjadi kenyataan.."

"..? mimpi apa Nona..?"

"dimana yang lain..? aku tak melihatnya…"

"..mereka..sedang menyelamatkan Kurapika . Nona, tadi anda belum menjawab pertanyaan saya.."

"..kita harus cepat Senritsu..aku takut mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan…"

"…Nona..?"

"Senritsu..aku bermimpi Kita semua akan mati di tempat ini.. Kita semua..ayah..aku..kamu..dan mereka.."

"Nona..itu hanyalah Mimpi bukan..?"

"ya…kau tau apa yang menyebabkan mereka mati..?"

"..Monster, Nona..?"

"bukan..hampir mendekati… yang membunuh mereka.. " Neon tercekat ucapannya. "yang membunuh mereka… para penguasa darah…."

"siapa itu…Nona?"

"entah…. Tadi aku samar-samar melihatnya… mereka sepertinya ada sangkut pautnya dengan Kita, Senritsu…"

"sebaiknya kita harus cepat Nona.."

"dari tadi juga aku sudah bilang kan..?"

* * *

Kubuka jendela kegelapan..

Dan dosa pun menghampiri..

Suara ….jerit hati kubingkari..

Nafsu jiwa yang memuncak,..

menutupi mata hati …

seperti terlubang bawa nafas kan terhenti…

* * *

"Kurapika!" Neon datang dengan muka yang merah berkeringat. "kau tak apa-apa..?"

Kurapika kaget , ia lalu menghentikan jurusnya, "Neon..? kenapa kamu kesini..? apa kamu gila..?"

"tidak aku gila... kau lah yang gila Kurapika..!"

"heeeeh...?" [bukannya yang gila itu author...?} *plak!

* * *

walah..ending yang gaje...=="

maap..maap semua..tiba-tiba khayalan aul buntu!

gomenne... .

* * *

**The Fallen Kuriboh**: wohoo kakak kembali datang menceriakan suasana! XDD

**CuraQnDC10** : masa..? kok bisa suka..? padahal aul bikinnya tersendat-sendat gitu..

**Nada Salsabila Kuruta**: maap lama Nada..^^ hehehhe.. kebetulan aul lagi krisis sendal.. *plak!

**kurapika kuruta**: walah... kurakuta gila..? EMANG!

**Jane kuruta z** : marah..? ah tidak..aul gak marah kok! siip maap ya aul lama updet.,.. :DD


	10. Chapter 10 MalaikaT atau Pencabut Nyawa?

"Kenapa kamu kesini Neon..? apa kau sudah gila?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, Kurapika! Perasaanku mengatakan, kita akan mati disini.."

**CHAP! 10. MALAIKAT? ATAU PENYABUT NYAWA?**

**DECLAIMER: TOSHISHIRO TAGASHI**

STORY BY: AULZ CHAN KURUTA (sekarang mah ganti nama..hehe)

**Mohon maaf karena saia lama updet, lemot, garing, aneh, abal, gaje, dan sebagainya.**

"Kenapa juga kita harus mati Neon..?" ucapku kesal, lalu mencengkram kuat kerah bajunya. Kulihat ia sesak nafas. Bagus! Aku senang sekali! Dasar sok tau, bisanya cuma mengada-ngada.

Ta..tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa juga aku harus seperti ini? Kenapa aku senang ketika ia tersiksa bagini? Bukankah ia temanmu Kurapika..?. ini seperti bukan diriku!

Perlahan tapi pasti, aku melepaskan cengkramanku. Semua orang terkesima. Menunggu. Menunggu aku terdiam. Disaat yang sama, Senritsu mengajak Neon untuk mundur beberapa langkah dari hadapanku. Hatiku hampa, seperti ditimpuk beberapa batu besar. _Seharusnya aku disini sendiri..harusnya..ini kuselesaikan dengan mudah, tapi kenyataannya.._?

Kakiku berbalik dari hadapan mereka semua, duduk terdiam bagaikan seonggak patung, diam dan termenung, _apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau berada di posisi ku_?. Aku pun menutup mata dan bernafasan perlahan.

"_Kurapika.._" ada sebuah suara, hum..pastilah halusinasiku.

"_Kurapika, sini.. bangunlah., kau pasti bingung apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, ya kan_?".

Ah~ imajinasiku begitu aktif, sampai-sampai mengganggu pikiranku, akhirnya aku melirik ke arah suara, dan..kulihat di depan mataku , sebuah cermin besar, dimana kau bisa melihat dirimu sendiri sedang duduk termenung.

"_Sudah bangun Kurapika_?", pantulan cermin itu pun berbicara padaku sendiri,

"Haaah? Bi..bicara padaku..?" kataku polos sambil menunjuk diriku sendiri. Lalu aku melirik kesana-kemari, _hey..mana teman-teman ku_..?

"_Yaiyalah… sama siapa lagi..? Cantik..cantik, telmi ternyata_.." katanya geleng-geleng kepala, "_Tenanglah..ini kan dimensi lain yang ada pada dirimu.. ya..teman-temanmu gak bakal ada disin_i.." pantulan cermin itu tersenyum, membuatku semakin takut.

"_Jangan takut Kurapika, aku cuma pantulan cermin mu_..".

Aku menelan ludah, "Ka..kau bisa mengetahui pikiranku..?", kataku konyol, ia tertawa garing,

"_Hahahha… iyalah Kurapika..aku adalah kamu, dan kamu adalah aku_.."

Aku diam sesaat, "….. Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan cermin..?"

"_Membantumu keluar dari masalah ini_…" ia tersenyum lagi, "_Kemarilah mendekat, dekatkan tanganmu ke cermin ini_.." . Kakiku bangun dan mendekati cermin besar itu, kulihat pantulan cerminku pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mataku dengan jelalatannya melihat semua arah di cermin itu. _Ia benar-benar pantulan cerminku_..pikirku, yang membedakan aku dan pantulanku ialah warna mata kami. Aku biru, sementara dia merah, _kok bisa ya_?. Kepalaku berputar lagi.

"_Oi…sudah beres liat-liatnya_..? _cepat lakukan hal yang tadi kuperintahkan_!"

Aku tersadar dari rasa penasaranku lalu menuruti semua perintahnya, "Eh, iya. Terus…? Apa jalan keluarnya..?" .

Kulihat ia menyeringai menyebalkan. "_Kalau kata aku sih, cuma dua pilihannya, jadi Malaikat atau jadi Penyabut Nyawa._.?"

"A..apa..? Apa maksudmu..? itu sih bukan jalan keluar namanya! Lagi pula aku bukan keduanya!" kataku dengan suara meninggi. Ku lihat pantulanku tertawa,

"_Hahaha, kamu ini lucu. Kau memang bukan keduanya bodoh.. tapi kau mampu jadi keduanya.._"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau!" kepalaku menggeleng.

"_HARUS! Kau bilang ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini, huh? Diam dan menurutlah!. Kau tau? Kau bahkan mampu jadi penyabut nyawa.._!" Ia mengetuk-ngetuk kaca.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU JALAN ITU..!"

"_Oh… tak kusangka kembaranku keras kepala, dengar ya..kau ini cuma bisa menyusahkan orang lain! Tau! Bisanya cuma cari masalah, bikin khawatir orang, kalau kau memilih penyabut nyawa, masalahmu akan beres seketika..! Ngerti..?_ ", ia lalu mengusap-ngusap dadanya. Menunggu ku menganggukan kepala.

"Enggak." Kataku singkat, dengan suara yang cukup tegas. Semoga.

Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya. Gemas. "_Aku ingin kau membunuh mereka semua Kurapika..Mau kan?_"

Mataku melotot, "YA ENGGAK MAU LAH!" . Mataku menangkap ekspressinya yang hampir putus asa.

"_Dasar keras kepala!, jadi ceritanya kamu mau jadi Malaikat gitu_..?"

Mulutku diam. Sebenarnya aku tidak sepenuhnya mau,

"_Tuh kan diem lagi.. cepet jawab pertanyaanku! Mau jadi malaikat apa jadi penyabut nyawa, huh_?"

Bibirku bergetar perlahan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sepelan mungkin, "Err..iya", kuharap ia tak mendengarnya.

Sepertinya aku salah perhitungan, ia tersenyum puas. "_Ya sudah, itu keputusan yang bijak sih, nah sekarang tatap mataku.._"

"Mau apa..?" tanyaku sambil mengerutkan kening.

"_Jangan banyak tanya! Cepat lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan_!". Pantulan cermin itu menyuruhku terus, membuat ku kesal. Mau tak mau aku menurututinya. Lama-kelamaan mata yang ada di cermin itu menjadi _biru _dan diriku menjadi _merah_. Lho? Lho?

"Senangnya bisa keluaar~" katanya meregangkan badannya. "Aku pegal di dalam cermin terus..oh ya, halo Kurapi-chan.."

_Hah? Logat ini_..?

Aku tersadar bahwa sekarang aku yang terkurung didalam cermin, aku mengetuk-ngetuk kaca itu. Sial! Aku telah ditipu..!. "Ka..kamu!" kataku setengah teriak, "Apa yang kamu lakukan? Siapa kamu..? "

Sebelum terjawab pertanyaanku, Bayanganku yang tadi kukira itu aku ternyata membuka lapisan di wajahnya. Dan membuka bajunya. Ternyata ia.. Kuroro Lucifer..!

Mataku langsung membulat, "KAMU! BRENGSEK! Cepat keluarkan aku..!"

"Ckckck.. dibalik mulutmu yang manis itu, rupanya bayak kata yang kasar ya..?" Ia menundukan wajahnya dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke kaca, ia mencumbu bibirku..!

Matanya membuka sedikit, melihat wajahku yang merah padam. Ia jadi semakin senang. Lidahnya menjilat bekas ciuman tadi, "Ah..dingin, jadi tak terasa nih ciumannya..terhalang kaca sih.." telunjuknya mengetuk kaca, aku hanya menatapnya tajam. Jantungku berdetak cepat. Nafasku memburu.

"Ke..kenapa..? kenapa kau bisa disini…? Apa mau mu sih..!" kataku tak sabar, sambil terus memukul kaca. Tak kusangka, cermin ini begitu sempit. Aku sama sekali tak bisa menggerakan sikut-ku. Kuroro sialan!

"Kenapa katamu..? Apa kau pernah baca di suatu buku atau apalah..bahwa air liur kelelawar itu baik untuk menekan emosi dan juga baik untuk melabilkan pikiran? Dan yang lebih hebatnya..air liur kelelawar bisa berfungsi seperti ganja tau.. membuat orang yang memakannya mempunyai halusinasi hebat, selalu terbawa perasaan senang yang berlebihan atau sebaliknya…"

"Aku tak pernah tau..dan kapan juga aku memakan air liur kelelawar..?"

"Tunggu..aku belum selesai… ini alam pikiranku tau..hebatkan aku bisa membuat dimensi seperti ini..?" Ia membuka kedua tangannya. "Air liur kelelawar memang hebat..membuatmu percaya akan kata-kataku. Hahaha. Yang aku mau cuma kamu Kurapika., aku mau kamu jadi milikku. Dan akan kubunuh semua teman-temanmu agar tak ada yang menolongmu..fufufu..". Ia berdehem sebentar lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku kan pernah menggitmu..? air liurku pasti secara tak langsung masuk ke dalam aliran nadi-mu."

Tanganku kiriku langsung refleks menyentuh bekas gigitan itu. Aku merasakan ada yang berdenyut-denyut.

"Nah~ tunggu aku ya..aku akan memulai pertunjukanku..".Bagaikan seorang Drakula pemangsa darah ia membalikan badannya dari hadapanku.

"Tunggu..pertunjukan apa..?". Ia berbalik lagi dan tersenyum, membuatku semakin panas!

"Ckckck…kau dengar perkataanku tadi, tidak…? Kan sudah kau bilang sendiri..kau ingin menjadi Malaikat bukan?, ya sudah, diam saja yang tenang disini, tunggu aku kembali.." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"…..Memangnya kamu..mau apa…?" tanyaku sambil menahan amarah.

Ia menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya. "kalau kamu enggak mau jadi penyabut nyawa, biar aku saja yang menggantikanmu…alias..aku yang membunuh mereka semua…hahaha, bagus kan? Di dunia ini cuma kita berdua"

"A..APA? keluarkan aku dari sini…!, " lalu aku tak sadar berkomat-kamit sendiri.. _sseharusnya aku tadi sadar! Harusnya aku tadi tak terjebak, harusnya aku..harusnya aku_…"

"Apa? Seharusnya aku apa? Memilih menjadi penyabut nyawa..? Boleh, kau bisa temani aku kalau begitu." Kuroro mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku tak menjawab perkataannya tadi, yang kulakukan ialah menyilangkan jari (memohon keberuntungan), dan mengumpulkan tenaga dikepalaku, lalu..

PRAAANG…!

Cermin yang mengurungku ini akhirnya pecah, dengan satu sundulanku (yang penuh dengan tenaga tentunya..). Alhasil, keningku berdarah-darah. Mataku melihat mata Kuroro yang terbelalak kaget,

"Kurapika… Dahimu…berdarah.." Ia menjilati bibirnya, cepat-cepat aku mengusap darahku yang mengalir deras dengan tanganku, lalu menjilatnya.

"Mau , Kuroro.?." ucapku sambil menjilat darahku sendiri, _jijik sih, tapi apa boleh buat_..

Kulihat matanya bergerak-gerak, melihat ke arah lain, _kurasa ia tak mau tergoda_.. "Tidak.." katanya singkat.

"Kau benar Kuro.. darahku manis…, kataku sambil menjilat darah itu pelan-pelan, _oh tuhaan..kuatkan aku_.. _semoga aktingku berhasil_...

"Baik..baik, aku tidak tahan… apa maumu..?". Katanya sambil bersedekap,

"Yang aku mau lepaskan teman-temanku , bunuh semua gerombolanmu.. dan jaminannya aku.." Kataku sambil terus berakting.

"Lalu teman-temanmu datang untuk menolongmu setelah aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi.,.begitu..?"

"Bukan, setelah kau membunuh semua gerombolanmu , biarkan teman-temanku pergi..bilang saja pada mereka kalau aku sudah mati, dan mereka tak punya hak untuk terus disini bukan..?", lagi, aku menyilangkan jariku untuk mendapat keberuntungan.

"Aku…tidak terlalu mengerti.., kalau begitu mereka disuruh pergi dan setelah itu mereka akan membalaskan dendamnya padaku…"

"Kau pilih aku mati atau mereka yang mati…?"

Ia diam, memegang dagunya sendiri. Memikirkan semua hal yang aku ucapkan.

"Kuro…mungkin kau bilang aku bergurau, tidak lucu, tapi aku mau jadi milikmu.., dengan satu syarat, teman-temanku harus pergi dari sini..". kataku sambil bersimpuh, agar ia semakin percaya padaku, _aku akan melakukan apapun demi teman-temanku_..

Pria berambut hitam itu pun menurunkan alisnya, lalu menghampiriku lagi.

"Benarkah..? benarkah kau mau jadi milikku seorang..?"

Hening, yang kudengar hanyalah suara dentuman yang bertubi-tubi, sepertinya itu suara jantung Kuroro. Aku tak berani menatap wajahnya, lebih baik aku bersimpuh saja.

"Jawab aku, benarkah? Benarkah perkataanmu tadi..?" ia mengulang perkataannya.

Dengan berat aku menganggukan kepalaku, berharap ia tak terus memandangku. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Ia malah mendekat dan mengangkat daguku.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku, Kurapika..?" secara perlahan ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepalaku, sehingga jarak kepala kami tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi.

Aku menutup mataku, tak bisa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, lalu kujawab perkataannya barusan, "Bukankah..aku telah menjawabmu..?".

Kuroro malah tersenyum lebar, "Aku tak butuh anggukanmu..tapi aku butuh jawaban yang keluar dari mulutmu ini.."

Sambil terus menutup mata aku ucapkan "_..Aku milikmu, seorang_..".

Ia tersenyum puas, "Sambil menatap mataku dong…"

Mataku membuka sebelah, dan menatap matanya. "Sudah ..puas..?"

"Hehehe, belum.. aku ingin bukti…" ia mengangkat daguku lebih tinggi. "Hm.. kalau begitu, cium aku sekarang.."

Mataku membuka semua, dan menatap wajahnya lekat, gak salah..?, "Di..di pipi ya..?" kataku sambil berharap,

"Ya disini lah.." ia menunjuk ke arah bibirnya. "Gampang saja Kurapika, kau tinggal sedikit menggerakan kepalamu,menutup matamu, dan sedikit memajukan bibirmu.."

Badanku gemetar, kalau aku melakukannya maka harga diriku akan jatuh, tapi kalau aku menolaknya..aku takut teman-temanku menjadi korban..baiklah..aku pilih yang pertama. Mau tak mau aku menutup rapat mataku, menggerakkan kepalaku, dan..memajukan bibirku.

Tak sampai satu menit, bibirku telah sampai, ingin ku melepasnya tapi tak bisa, tangannya melingkar di pinggangku, merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku dan membuatku tak bisa lepas darinya.

Tapi aku juga tak mau sepenuhnya menjadi milik Kuroro, tanganku mulai memegang punggung Kuroro, mungkin dia mengira aku berbalik memeluknya. Tapi dia salah. Rantai darah itu masih ada, perlahan dengan kekuatan Nen-ku , aku sambungkan rantai darahku dan Judgement chain yang ada di jantungnya. Agak susah juga mengetahui letak jantung Kuro..maklum, aku hanya bisa memegang punggungnya. Setelah memasangnya dengan pas, aku melepaskan kecupanku (yang akhirnya bisa kulepas) , dan membisikan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Terimakasih..dan selamat tinggal..Kuro.."

"Hei..hei..kurapika..apa maksudmu..?", Kuroro melepaskan aku dari pelukannya. Ia memegang erat pundakku.

"Aku bilang, selamat tinggal Kuroro.." kataku sambil mengepalkan tangan kananku di depan matanya.

Matanya terbuka lebar, mencerna semua kata-kataku. Dan sepertinya ia mendapat firasat buruk, setelah melihat pergelangan tanganku yang terhiasi oleh rantai kecil berwarna merah. Tangannya yang besar mencengkram kasar tangan kananku. Lalu tangannya yang satu lagi memegang bibirnya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah sedikit demi sedikit. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum tipis.

"K..kau.." katanya pelan sambil terus mengusap mulutnya, tapi darahnya tak kunjung berhenti. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku..?"

"Menghancurkan aliran darahmu.." tanganku memberontak dari cenkramannya, "Atau..yang lebih kerennya menghancurkan jantungmu.."

"A..APA..?" tangannya mulai memegang dadanya yang mulai basah oleh darah pekat. "Kau..masih bisa berbohong padaku saat-saat terakhir..? Kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang kau ini milikku!"

"Ya…tadi. Tapi tidak sekarang.."

"Arrrgh!" Tangannya lagi-lagi memegang pundakku dan membenturkannya ke lantai. "Kenapa..? Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Kurapika!"

Aku menarik nafas. Memikirkan apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi padaku. "Karena..aku tak pernah mungkin mencintaimu Kuro.. Aku hanya bisa membencimu selamanya.."

Mataku menangkap bulir-bulir yang mengaliir di sela-sela mata Kuroro. "Aku.." katanya gemetar. "Bagaimana caranya agar kau mau mencintaiku Kurapika..?" ia melanjutkan kembali perkataannya, "Kalau aku membunuh teman-temanmu..dan membiarkan kita hidup di dunia fana ini, yang ada hanyalah kebencian yang tertinggal pada matamu.., Kukira perkataanmu ialah jalan keluar dari kegundahanku selama ini..tapi ternyata tidak!"

Ia mengambil beberapa nafas, "JAHATNYA KAU! KALAU KAU MEMANG TAK SUKA PADAKU, TAK USAH BERPURA-PURA MENCINTAIKU!,darah dari mulutnya mendarat pada wajahku." Itu hanya membuatku bertambah sakit.." sekarang air matanya yang mendarat di pipiku.

Ini pertama kalinya hatiku merasa sakit karena dia. Kuroro Lucifer, mataku juga berkaca-kaca. Aku menyesal. Tapi aku tak mau mengakuinya.

"Kurapika.." katanya pelan. "Boleh aku minta satu permintaan padamu sebelum aku mati?.." Ia tak membiarkanku menjawab, dan Ia melanjutkannya lagi, "Aku ingin merasakanmu untuk terakhir kalinya.."

"Merasa..?" kataku heran.

"Ini maksudnya.." Ia menunjukkan ke arah dahiku, _oh ya..darah_..

Aku mengangguk, Lalu Kuroro mulai menghisap darah yang masih menetes di dahiku.

"Terimakasih Kurapika.. aku akan ingat selalu rasa ini.., aku tau kita tak akan pernah bisa bersatu..karena _kita berbeda_.."

Hatiku semakin retak, saat Kuroro mulai menghirup nafas terakhirnya.

"_Terimakasih..dan jangan lupakan aku ya_.."

Kakinya mulai menghilang dan membentuk kekelawar lalu terbang. Terus begitu sampai ke arah kepala, tangisku pecah..aku tak tahan lagi,

"Kuroro….. ,aku menyesal..apa kau mendengarnya…?" ,

Kelelawar terakhir yang berasal dari rambutnya mulai terbang dan menghilang. Air mataku tak mau berhenti. Aku pun menutup pelan-pelan mataku.

* * *

"Kamu kenapa Kurapika…?" suara Gon membuatku membuka mata kembali, "Kenapa kau menangis..? dan ada apa dengan dahimu?"

Aku lalu melihat ke semua pernjuru arah. Lalu menyentuh dahiku sendiri. Ada cairan pekat yang menempel disana. Lho kok?

"E..eh Gon… a,,apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…?"

"Tidak ada..kau cuma duduk termenung sambil terisak-isak, ada apa?"

"Aku agak susah menjelaskannya Gon... ini..seperti mimpi..." Aku memegang kepalaku, mempercayai apa yang tadi terjadi. Oh tuhan, yang tadi itu mimpi atau apa ya?

"? mimpi? bagaimana kamu bisa bermimpi dengan posisi seperti itu..?"

"Eh... tidak tahu,,yang pasti aku...aku benar-benar bisa mengalahkan Kuroro.. tapi! sungguh aku merasakannya!"

"Mungkin..itu memang kenyataan.., tapi apa buktinya?"

"Darah ini...ya... aku telah membunuhnya Gon.."

_membunuh hatinya lebih tepatnya.._

* * *

Akhirnya kami semua keluar dari kastil ini, dengan rintik-rintik hujan yang semakin lama semakin cepat, mengingatkan begitu lama kami berjuang..dan aku telah menemukan sesuatu hal yang penting bagi diriku sendiri,

_aku menyukainya._

_dan aku tak bisa berbohong pada diriku sendiri.._

aku membuang nafasku perlahan.

_rembulan.._

_apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

_aku memang bodoh._

_manusia sepertiku tak berhak hidup di daratan luas ini.._

_terkadang aku merasa bersalah, tapi juga aku rindu._

_apa gunanya aku hidup dengan perasaan seperti ini._

_apa dia akan mendengar kata hatiku, tuhan?_

_jika ya, tolong sampaikan aku minta maaf padanya._

_katakan bahwa aku menyukainya._

_katakan bahwa aku merindukannya._

_katakan bahwa aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya._

tanpa terasa air mataku berlinang lagi, tanpa sepengetahuan Gon dan yang lainnya tentunya.

* * *

Tanpa sepengetahuanku, Burung hantu di balik daun-daun pohon yang rindang memperhatikan aku dan menunduk. Seraya berdo'a agar hujan ini cepat berhenti.

~END~

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS!**

**KuroPika X**

** CuraQnDC10**

**Nada Salsabila -Kuruta-**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**

**JNz aka Jane kuruta z**

**kurapika kuruta**

**Zip**

**no name**

**Angela Urahara Hirako**

**Shieru9999**

**Snowlady**

**Hanazono Hatsuhi**

**Gabriela Zaoldyeck**

**imappyon**

**Jane kuruta Z**

**Rara Lucifer**

**dan semuanya**! (maap kalo ada yg g ke tulis)

terimaksih buat repiunya yang buat aul semanget buat ngelanjutin fic ini ampe tuntas yeaaaay!

akhirnya dengan hati yang senang, saya ucapkan _Wabillahi taufik walhidayah.._

_Wassalamu'alaikum warohmatullohi wabarokatuh.._


End file.
